Golden Star Dreams
by bloodrose26
Summary: A small-time waitress working at a hot spot nightclub living in the outskirts of Hollywood, tries to make it big as an aspiring actress. But first, she must work as an assistant for a playboy superstar. SessxOC 18 plus lang. OMG IT'S FINALLY DONE!
1. Looks Like Ya Made It to the Big Time

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 1: Looks Like You Made It to the Big Time

* * *

_Buzz Buzz Buzz… Buzz Buzz Buzz… Buzz Buzz Bu- Smack!_

'_Waking up to another day in Hollywood I suppose… At least in the outskirts.'_

I stretched my arms out in a feeble attempt to happily accept that another day has come and I should be lucky that I'm even alive. That's what my mom tells me to do, but what does she know? Old people say these ridiculous things all the time; they know nothing of what kind of life I'm living. Maybe death would be the best option… HA! Nevermind, I would never sacrifice my dream to sleeping six feet under. But my life is based off of scrounging around for cash just to get by.

I was accepted into a prestigious university by means of an academic scholarship, but I never went. Why? The university I was asked to attend did not have the courses that fit my true desires for my dream career of being an actress. Well, upon telling my dear mother the 'wonderful' news of my choice in life, she did what any caring mother would do: lecture me about my future and tell me to give up my dream and go for something realistic, like being a lawyer… or a motivational speaker. Right… me, a two-job working loser living just outside Hollywood… a motivational speaker. I checked my work schedule to see that I would be at Neon Heights the entire weekend… Great.

Neon Heights; my first place of employment. The job that rakes in the most moolah, sadly. My duties consist of me bartending, cleaning and bringing rowdy customers a round of nachos every ten minutes then being rewarded by a degrading pick-up line and a firm smack on my bottom. In fact, just the night before; a guy surrounded by women had the audacity to give me his number and asked me to bring my 'hot tail' over to his high rise apartment. His voice was so… _arrogant_! So… so… _confident _that I would just go and show up at his door. I would have slapped him if I had a good and clear view of his face, but since I didn't, the incident would just have to go down in the history books of nightclub justice never being served. I had only his voice to remember. But this story isn't about him. It's about me and my currently pathetic life. Anyways, working at Neon Heights is just like a simple waitress job at your local Applebees; the pay sucks, the patrons are difficult and you feel overworked by the endless amount of hours spent on your feet. And just like a waitress, I always hope for that generous tip from a bunch of rich yuppies looking to do a good deed by finding and donating to a charity case- _my_ charity case- and somehow, I seem to come home happy that I've worked up just enough money to still get by. At least I can manage to keep my crappy apartment.

Today was a typical Saturday afternoon; I didn't have to go to work until ten o'clock in the evening so that meant I had all day to spend slaving away at my second job. This other job is simply visiting casting agency to casting agency in hopes I'll get that magical phone call after I audition my talents to the agents. At first, I only narrowed my focus to big-time corporations, but seeing how my phone has yet to even threaten a ring, I'm… expanding my options. Too bad there's no pay on putting yourself out there, I'd be filthy rich by now.

I had one more major agency to hit in this entire city before I had to give up on my dream of being a Hollywood superstar and settle for being a no-name wannabe. That agency was Golden Star; home to some of the most famous and elite actors and actresses in the whole biz. I had made an appointment about a week ago to meet with an agent and I really had hoped I would shine. I spent countless hours of my free-time practicing in front of the mirror and to my co-workers at the nightclub. They were always so supportive of me and had even told me that I had a real knack for making the smallest problem a huge deal. Thank you I guess? So now here I stood, looking at the slick, black windows giving birth (yes birth) to Hollywood's newest stars and hopefully I would be the next one.

~~~~~~ (^^) Kirby helps you dance onto the next scene (^^) ~~~~~~

In his lavish penthouse, Sesshoumaru Kenji woke up rather peacefully though he was far from being pleased; today, his agent had scheduled him to make an appearance on his day off. He looked down to see a woman from the night before was in his bed wrapped comfortably under the silk sheets. Rubbing his temples, Sesshoumaru tried to recall the events leading up to the sleeping female and faintly remembered being in a nightclub he had never been in before. The flashing lights, the dark room… tons of women at his side but there was one in particular that he had recalled and he growled at the thought of her. She rejected his advances with a loud 'no' and called him a seedy loser. Him? A _loser_? The great and famous Sesshoumaru? He thought not. He left his bed in one languid movement, leaving a note for the woman in his bed to be gone by the time he came home later that evening or there would be hell to pay.

His phone began ringing in the kitchen while he was in the shower and a dissatisfied groan escaped him. Why was his agent bothering him at such an early time? Picking up the phone, Sesshoumaru answered with gruff, displeased voice. "What is it?"

"I quit! I mean it this time you underpaying bastard!"

"_Sigh…_ Why are you quitting this week?"

"I'm your assistant not your nanny and bimbo organizer! On top of that, you don't even pay me that well!"

"I know Rin can be a handful-"

"Handful! Today she threw a balloon full of paint at me and ruined my best suit. It was about 200 dollars!"

"It's just a bit of paint…"

"She told me to go to hell!"

"Try not to look like Satan more often…"

"Rrrgh… Good luck trying to find a new assistant ass!"

The angry man hung up with a scream and Sesshoumaru could have cared less, but now he had the problem of finding a new assistant. His agent, Kendra, could only do so much seeing as she was always busy looking for new roles for him to take on. He picked up the phone and dialed Kendra's number in hopes she could find someone to replace his last assistant.

~~~~~~ (^^) Kirby helps you dance onto the next scene (^^) ~~~~~~

"Miss Soshi Ariko… your audition is up next! Break a leg!"

My heart was beating fast as I stepped closer to the stage where I was to be making a life-changing performance. I needed to put all my skills and knowledge of the theatre arts to the test. I looked around the massive auditorium; it was dark except for the stage lights of course and hidden in the shadows off stage were three bodies, though I couldn't see their faces, with two of them obviously being male with the female sitting directly in the center. I stood at the edge of the wooden flooring awaiting my directions when a male's voice began speaking.

"State your name."

I nearly forgotten my own name I was so nervous! "S-soshi Ariko."

Next the strong female's voice echoed through the room. "State your 'talent.'"

"Acting."

She laughed upon hearing my answer but a different man's voice began speaking, "Everyone wants to be an actor or actress nowadays. I was hoping to hear a song or two or maybe some circus performances…"

At this point, I zoned out. I hadn't taken into consideration that Golden Star could possibly be looking for something other than another actress. Could it be that my chance at the big time is finally shot? A soft ringing from the judges' panel caught my once lost attention and I stared at the woman figure picking up her ringing cell phone, clearing her throat before she answered.

"Kendra O'Conner speaking… Oh! Mr. Kenji it's you! How are ya darling?... uh-huh… yes I already know… he sent in his resignation letter to me this morning… Don't worry your pretty little head sir, I'll have someone for you shortly! …. Right, goodbye!" She finally hung up her phone and stood up. She walked toward the stage and raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face. Now that she was in the light, I could finally see her clearly; Kendra had long, light brown hair that was full of flawless curls and she had beautiful, emerald green eyes to boot. Her makeup was nothing special, but she still had that natural beauty which made it ok for her not to have any kind of real facial enhancement… unlike me. She looked to be a bit taller than me and her business stance was rather intimidating, though you need to be in order to survive in this industry.

Continuing to stare at me with intent eyes, the woman named Kendra smiled and pointed at me. "You."

"Me?"

"You got the job."

I was speechless. Could this woman really see raw talent by just staring at the potential employees? Looking back off-stage, I saw the other two shadow men nod their heads in agreement and I nearly fainted and fell off the stage. Without further thought, I squealed with sheer glee and jumped off and into the seating area to hug Kendra tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted. "You won't be disappointed I swear!"

Kendra placed a hand on my head and stroked my hair like a mother would. "Oh I know we won't be. Here." She handed me a card with an address and a time. "This is for tonight. Be there by that time or you're fired k?" She said with a cheery tone in her voice. "Now shoo, we have more auditions to go through."

With a giant smile I barreled through the doorways holding that little piece of paper as if I had just won the lottery. I cared not for the onlookers giving me looks of confusion for I had finally done it! I had made it to the big time! BUT! There was one teensy tiny problem… my shift started at 10… the same time I was supposed to be at my first acting gig. Wait… why is there an acting gig at 10 at night… Oh crap, what did I sign up for?

~~ (*.*) Kirby is wracked with suspense! What will happen next? Kirby must know! ~~

(^.^)^ Kirby says, "See ya next time!"

* * *

**Well this is me trying my hand at a bit of some humor. How'd I do? I'd love to know. I had this idea pop in my head one late night and so I've decided to share it with the world! Hopefully some of you will give it chance even though it's another OC pairing. (What can I say? Fanfic is about creativity and originality, can't get more original than your own made up character right? Even if the plot is a tad bit cliche... -.-)**


	2. My New Job

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 2: My New Job…

* * *

_Lobby…_

_Outside…_

_Grocery store…_

_Home…_

I was in a huge slump… I finally land an actress job and this is all I come up with. I stared at my card Kendra gave me with a frozen look on my face as I began thinking of my new gig.

'_*Stares…* You got the job…'_

It all made sense! Everything was so clear! No wonder I didn't need to do too much of anything at my audition; Kendra was merely checking me out to see if I could do… _a porno!_

I couldn't do it! I wouldn't do it! This was against everything I stood for; like dignity and feminine self-preservation of the body. And what would my mother think? I could hear her now, nagging and bitchin' it up in my ear…

_Mom: How the hell could you agree to do something like this?_

_Me: _*Crying uncontrollably* _Mom, I'm sorry! I needed the money!_

_Mom: I knew I should have forced you into college! Your grandmother watches TV y'know!_

_Me: *Still crying* But Nana is blind!_

_Mom: But she isn't _deaf! _That's it, I disown you!_

Such an eerie look into the future…

I sighed and walked over into my living room-slash-kitchen-slash-study-slash…

'_My apartment sucks…'_

Sitting down in the couch, I shuddered hearing the faint creaking and squeaking of the old piece of furniture, trying not to think of some dirty man mounting me with excitement. With my feet on the seat of the couch, I pulled my knees to my chest and picked up the remote control to my TV and flicked it on, hoping to take my mind off the whole situation. I looked at my clock; 5 o'clock… I still had five hours till my shift started at Neon Heights and my supposed gig…

'_No… No, I won't do it. They can find a different woman to perform lewd acts on television. I'm not even that hot anyway…'_

~~~~~~ (^^) Kirby helps you dance onto the next scene (^^) ~~~~~~

A black limo driving through the heavy streets of nighttime Hollywood carried its passengers to a building about three stories high and thriving with dancing people and booming music shaking the ground to its entrancing beat. In the back of the vehicle, Sesshoumaru and Kendra were busy discussing the events planned at their choice of venue. Kendra had reserved the entire VIP lounge so her client could sign autographs and unknowingly help promote the nightclub. The club in question; Neon Heights.

Sesshoumaru watched his agent with steady eyes as she spoke on the phone with some other man (he could hear the masculine voice on the phone). She was already making arrangements for his next appearance. Yep, he had to admit it; Kendra was one hell of an agent. He noticed that she was finished with her conversation and a bright smile was on her face. Which could mean either one of two things; she was plotting or she was legitimately happy (which was rare).

"Good news Kenji darling, I've already booked your next appearance at the grand opening of a new children's park. Ya know, for charity, and to be viewed as benevolent in the public eye, and all that cotton candy jazz. So make sure you practice being all warm and fuzzy and shit."

Sesshoumaru smirked and closed his eyes, amused that Kendra really stooped so low as to say the word 'practice'. Sesshoumaru Kenji, the greatest actor ever? Practice? He thought not.

"I'll make sure not to disappoint you Kendra…"

"Good because there are usually no second chances when it comes to children. Once you screw up, you're done. Plain and simple." Kendra's dark green eyes flashed with irritation as the limo finally pulled up to the entrance of nightclub.

Sesshoumaru noted this change in expression and he glanced outside to see what the problem was. Everything seemed to be in order; security heavily guarding the area, VIP ropes keeping the crazed fans from swarming the star, and the overjoyed club owner who was ready to escort him to his sectioned off room with a variety of women beckoning him to follow them.

"Where is she…?" Kendra growled.

"Who?"

"That damned woman I hired on the fly. She seemed excited to do the job so why isn't she here?"

Sesshoumaru was a bit baffled before the realization hit him; he _did_ ask for another assistant after his other one quit. But he did wonder why Kendra just picked one from off from the street. Kendra sensed his question coming and smiled mischievously.

"Come now Kenji… Did you really expect someone with some real brains to come and do this job? All you have them do is stop potential women from reaching your presence and babysit Rin and get you a doughnut or two. This girl I found just happened to be in the area and I hired her for the job, but seeing as she's not here…"

_(o.o) Where's Soshi? Kirby must know!_

_Moments earlier…_

Oh crap… I overslept. Quickly I jumped off the couch, got dressed for work, (though sadly I had no time for a shower), and went to brush my teeth. It seemed like I was checking my watch every ten seconds to see how much time I had.

'_Thirty minutes left… Oh man, Boss is gonna hate me!'_

I made a split-second decision to take a cab instead of my bike and to my fortune; a yellow car pulled up and gladly took me in.

"Where ya goin'" The burly man in the driver's seat asked me.

"Neon Heights; the nightclub."

"Oh… so you're goin' there? Must be because of Sesshoumaru Kenji right? Man I swear if I had half the looks that guy has… I'd be swarmed with chicks! But you don't want to hear about my jealous rants do ya?"

He was right; I didn't, but I shrugged and to my relief, he took no offense and began driving toward my destination without further question. I could see him looking at me through his rear-view and I just had to know what it was he was staring at. So I asked him.

"Why are you staring at me? Is it because you're getting some kind of sick kick out of staring at my body? Oh gosh, what if they already plastered my face on the cover of their porno movie! MY LIFE IS OVER!"

"Whoa, you're in a po-"

"NO! Here's my stop thanks a bunch!"

I passed the pervy driver my cab fare and ran down the sidewalk at full speed to get to my job, but to my dismay the entrance was cut off by VIP ropes and security and a stretch limo was parked next to the red carpet. Why now of all times would a celebrity be making a grand appearance at this nightclub? It'll take me for-EVER to get inside meaning a very unhappy boss and coworkers. As I crossed the road to get to Neon Heights, I quickly scanned my watch.

'_Two minutes left… I'm totally going to be late! C'mon Soshi… run!'_

I finally made it to the entrance and as I expected, the outside was packed with a large crowd. Mentally 'swimming' through the sea of people, I shoved and apologized my way through the mob, ignoring the commotion going on outside. I was running out of time…

'_Ten seconds…'_

'_9…'_

'_8…'_

'_7…'_

'_6…' _"MOVE!"

'_5…'_

'…_4…'_

"HEY! HEY YOU! MISS ARIKO! STOP!"

I instantly stopped to see who it was that was calling my name so frantically. I was still in a rush, but at this point I figured why waste more energy in trying to make it to work on time when I'm already late. Turning around and scanning over the faces in the chaotic crowd, I realized that I had my focus in the wrong place. In fact, the person calling me was none other than Kendra O'Conner from the audition room. The woman who saw me fit to do a… a… smut movie. Her green eyes glared at me and I instantly felt a cold chill slide down my spine. She was so angry… Why? Suddenly, I was pulled past the VIP ropes and onto the red carpet standing next to the sexiest man alive (he was actually voted as this), Sesshoumaru Kenji in all his superstar glory. Kendra gave me no explanation but she merely motioned for us to follow inside the nightclub and I reluctantly followed.

Here we were, inside the VIP lounge and locked in an awkward silence. At least, I was… I couldn't help but see the amount of dirty looks I was getting from everyone, except for a busy Mr. Kenji but he was too busy signing autographs and casually flirting with the ladies that passed by. The groupies next to Sesshoumaru kept whispering in each other's ears and giggling after they occasionally shot me mean looks. What the hell did I do? Kendra had finally given me a clipboard with some paperwork on it and a pen. She pointed at what she handed me and began explaining what she required of me.

"Alright… first things first, you pushed your luck by showing up a few seconds early. Next time arrive at the venues thirty to forty-five minutes early so you can beat traffic and have Mr. Kenji's coffee ready. Next, to work for Mr. Kenji, we need your full cooperation and I hope you won't be like the last guy who quit because he couldn't handle the pressure Mr. Kenji was putting on him."

'_My full cooperation? What kind of freaky shit do they want me to do? And I didn't know Sesshoumaru Kenji rolled that way… Wait! I'm supposed to reject them…' _I thought to myself as Kendra continued talking.

"Also, I would like you to sign this little form saying that you are contractually bound to work for our man Kenji here for two years. If you find yourself quitting before your contract is up, you get no further payment and you must reimburse some of the money that you were paid. Meaning, the grand total for your services will be not be granted and you are to pay back Mr. Kenji half the total of money he had paid you prior to your resignation. Plain and simple. Your paycheck is to be discussed with Mr. Kenji and I hope you two can come up with some sort of agreement. Now, I know this sounds a little harsh, but trust me, with the amount of people that quit working for him nowadays we just need to be sure that Mr. Kenji has someone driven by a bit... of incentive. Understood?"

'_Wait… These two are paying me… to work for my co-star of this filthy movie? It's like they're paying me to sleep with this guy! I'm pretty sure that's prostitution on some kind of level! That's it.'_

I summoned all my courage and stood up with both my feet planted to the ground and my hands slammed on the table top spilling over a few drinks. My glare was harsh and directed right at Miss O'Conner, who had a bewildered look on her face.

"What's wrong with ya kid?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong!_ I'll tell you what's wrong! The fact that you want my potential co-star to be my boss in your filthy porn industry! And for two years at that! Well I'll tell you something… People like you make me sick! Degrading and showing off women's bodies through a camera, directed by some sick and dirty filmmaker! Well I won't do it I say! I just won't!"

As I finished my rant, I proudly crossed my arms and poked my chest out with my chin high in the air. The whole VIP area was silent before I heard uproar of laughter rumble throughout the air. Kendra fell completely out of her seat while Sesshoumaru merely chuckled. Why were they laughing? Was it something I s-

"Honey… Honey… I didn't sign you up for a porn contract…"

_Yup, something I said…_

Kendra kept speaking, "We were looking for a new assistant for Mr. Kenji. His last one quit just today."

_Oh… OH SHIT, I TOTALLY EMBARASSED MYSELF BIG TIME!_

I sat down with flushed cheeks and a bruised ego as well as a lost dignity. How could I have just jumped to such conclusions like that? At that moment, I wanted to just die right then and there. If I wasn't going to be known for anything else, I would always be that girl who thought she was going to star in a porno with Sesshoumaru Kenji. Oh gosh… If only I could use my acting skills to out of this one… Wait.

"I hope you know that I was acting." I said with a huge smile on my face.

Kendra and Mr. Kenji both turned to shoot me a look. I had on my best fake proud expression hoping to play it off, but I felt a pair of intent, golden eyes burning on my skin. I turned around to face him and he smirked.

"Wow… Kendra, this chick is good… real good. But not good enough. I can tell she's faking."

Kendra shook her head in shock as she raised an eyebrow while she stared at me. Obviously I had fooled her but if it wasn't for the silver-haired man sitting next to me, I could have totally swept this mistake under the rug and take it to my grave as one of my deepest secret. A hand, his hand, rested on my knee and he faced Kendra with the most emotionless face I could have ever seen. It was as if he was born that way!

"Kendra… extend the contract to three years." He commanded.

I reeled my head back and pushed his hand from my knee. "Why are you-"

"I'm going to do what you should consider an honor Ms. Ariko. I want you to be my acting pupil as well as my assistant and two years just isn't enough time. You have real potential for greatness; and coming from me that's saying a lot."

I blushed with pure excitement as he wrapped an arm around me and gave me a small smile before focusing on Kendra.

"So… do we have a deal hun?" Kendra said, her smile had returned once more and I could tell that I had made her entire night.

"Absolutely!" Without further hesitation, I grabbed the pen and began signing the papers. With one of the greatest actors in the biz showing me the ropes of acting and performing, there was no way I could lose! I was so giddy I couldn't wait to get to work the next night and tell them all about it! Wait… work… I totally forgot to go in tonight!

Oh well… the boss man can handle one night of my absence.

After I handed back the signed documents, a hand wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into the lap of Mr. Kenji, ticking off the other women who promptly left after seeing the sight. He smirked and I scrunched my brows a little; wondering what was going on.

"So… you thought we were signing you up to do a dirty movie with me?" He whispered.

I nodded nervously as my cheeks flared in an explosion of red.

"I have no problem with it if you don't… Sophie? Is it?"

Instantly, I hopped up from his lap and slammed by behind back into the chair before scooting all the way around the booth to sit next to Kendra, who was giggling the entire time.

"Her name is Soshi, Mr. Kenji. Soshi Ariko." She extended her hand to me as she finished finalizing the papers with a stamp. "Welcome to the Golden Star team."

Ok… so this wasn't exactly the dream way of trying to get famous. I mean I'm starting off as someone's assistant, but pretty soon I'll have my own little lackeys running around and bringing me things on my whim. Heck my lackeys will have lackeys! But until then, I'll just have to settle for being small-time a little bit longer.

I gotta start somewhere don't I?

(^.^)^ Kirby says, "See ya next time!"


	3. First Day pt 1

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 3: First Day pt 1

* * *

The next morning I called my mom with excitement over my accomplishment.

"_Hey Mom!"_

"_Soshi? Is this you? How are you sweetheart!"_

"_I'm fine… Well I have some news for ya!"_

"_Really, what?"_

As I told my mother about my newest job, I wasn't very surprised when she didn't take to my announcement very well. The entire conversation, I was reminded time after time that college would be the best thing for me rather than chase some silly dream in the city of stars. But what she completely overlooked was that it was a blessing that I even managed to get my food in the door, much less work alongside the mega-famous Sesshoumaru Kenji. Well, the phone call ended with a fight over my future and once again, my spirits were shattered. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel that mom was right after all. One and half years of living on my own and this whole time I found myself just waiting on the doorsteps of opportunity; except it's me knocking instead of the other way around…

One could even guess my occupation by the way my apartment looked; minimum wage waitress-slash-assistant.

'_Snap out of it Sosh'! Your mom doesn't know what she's talking about! You're gonna make this work!"_

It was Sunday and that meant I had the entire day off so I had made a call to Boss-man at Neon Heights to explain the situation from the night before. Shockingly, he was very understanding and that he would see me at work Monday evening. Boss-man even wished me luck on my second job! My _real_ second job. I was remarkably back in high spirits about my personal success and I would treat myself to a little pampering.

Sitting in the tub, I had submerged my entire body in the water loving the warm to borderline hot liquid soaking my skin. Letting out a relaxing sigh, I sunk deeper into my tub relishing the quiet time I was getting to myself.

*Obnoxious ringtone*

_*Sigh…* Damn…_

Reaching for my phone, I didn't really look at the number before I answered hoping to just confirm my day off with my coworkers and hang up. But I couldn't have been any more wrong.

"Hello Miss Ariko…"

I swear his voice sounds so familiar… I just can't quite put my finger on it…

I had responded with an unenthusiastic 'hello' and a deep chuckle rumbled through my phone. Goodness I wished he would never laugh like that again; he just doesn't know what effect it has on me. Or maybe he does know and the bastard is exploiting it.

"Well someone sounds happy to hear from me… maybe the offer of doing a porno movie with me might raise her spirits."

"Mr. Kenji!" I shouted appalled by his comment.

"Seems like I was right…"

"Just tell me what you want, I'm busy…"

"That's no way to speak to your boss."

"I'm beginning to wonder if I even want you to be my boss…"

A silence greeted me before I heard him change his voice from player to professional. I won my first argument and in my mind I began doing a little victory dance.

"Well today, I want you to be at the Golden Star building. Today, a limo is to be taking us to the grand opening of a new children's park and I'm supposed to make an appearance there. Be at the agency by 12:30."

"Yes Mr. Ken-…. It's already 12! Why did you call so last minute?"

"First rule of show business Miss Ariko, always make yourself convenient for your boss."

"But, But… I'm in the tub! I won't make it there on time! Hello? Mr. Kenji!..."

He hung up the phone. I was left staring at my cellphone with my mouth agape from the sheer amount of shock I was experiencing. With an angry roar, I left the tub and began getting ready. My first day and already I was starting to hate this job… and it was on a Sunday! Sundays are meant for relaxation and reflection on the past week's events. Such a pain in the ass he was…

~~~~c(^^c) On to the next scene!~~~~

Sesshoumaru checked his watch as he began climbing in the back of the limo. Where the hell was that Ariko chick? Today he had his adoptive daughter Rin with him in hopes she would enjoy the new park while he promoted it in the background. He let out a low, but inaudible, sigh. He never really had a lot of time to spend with Rin between promotions, movie roles, and the countless women he would bring home. She was always in the care of his downstairs neighbor, Kaede whenever he needed to go out for a job, leaving the upset Rin behind begging for just a sliver of quality time together. Unfortunately, with Kaede's age taking a toll on her, Sesshoumaru was in a desperate need of another babysitter and he would shamefully dump the poor girl on his assistants in a poor attempt of getting Rin to adjust to life without Miss Kaede.

Kendra hopped in the car and sat in a seat across from the actor. Once again, she was on her phone; scheduling and scheduling without his consent, sucking away even more free time from his daughter. Yep, Kendra was on hell of an agent…

Rin shot the light-brown haired girl an ugly glare before she nuzzled against Sesshoumaru embracing her arm in a rather possessive manner. Kendra stopped mid-sentence during her conversation and raised an eyebrow before finishing the rest of the call and hanging up. Once again, Kendra had on a huge grin and she clapped her hands together.

"Alright Mr. Kenji, today we're going to cut your appearance at the park a little bit short and then we'll be headed over to a bar in need of boosting sales. Also, how about this-"

"How about you go away forever you hag!" The little girl cozying up to Sesshoumaru shouted with a squeak.

"Rin… behave." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"But she's always taking you away from me! On my eighth birthday, she tried to book you to go sign autographs at some other kid's birthday! How fair is that?"

"I know Rin… but that day I didn't go. I stayed."

"Only because the kid got sick that day and cancelled their party just minutes before mine!"

An awkward silence befell the three. It seemed like it was the same routine every other day. Kendra starts booking jobs, Rin complains, Sesshoumaru tries to defend his agent's actions and then Rin makes an argument winning point before the eminent silence overtakes their entire conversation.

"Well kid, think of it this way; your private school, your clothes, your piano lessons and food are all paid for thanks to your daddy. But with more credit going to me because I make sure he goes to these little jobs so he can have a nice, fat paycheck to your little disrespectful ass off the streets!"

"Kendra! Keep in mind that _I _am the one who pays you as well. I give you money to bring me jobs, I get paid for doing said jobs, and you get paid from the money I make. It's like a nice fancy circle. You need me just as I need you…" said Sesshoumaru coolly.

Kendra bit her tongue and nodded keeping her last few thoughts to herself. Looking out the window of the passenger's seat, the green-eyed woman flashed a smile before checking her watch.

"Well, well… 12: 27. She made it on time. Good for her." She said; the last part being laced with sarcasm.

~~~(v^^v) POV CHANGE!~~~

I was hoofin' it down the concrete sidewalk when I finally saw that the limo was still there. If I could, I would have sighed with relief, but my lungs were working way too hard to even utter a victory chuckle. When I got the vehicle, I threw open the door, dove headfirst into the backseat and managed to bowl over poor Kendra to get into my seat. I fixed my messy hair, but by the way everyone was staring at me, I knew I looked a lot worse than what I thought. I looked down to see if my outfit was in check, but it wasn't... My shirt was on backwards, my jeans had a few rips in them and my shoes were mix-matched sneakers. With a nervous smile, I scratched my head sheepishly before I was suddenly handed a few papers. It was a to-do list of everything I needed to do once we arrived at the park.

"Um… Miss Ariko, since this is your first day, I'll let this little… wardrobe malfunction slide, but next time dress in casual business attire. We're trying to be professionals here." Kendra said quietly to me.

As the limo was driving us to our destination, I read through this supposed to-do list that I had in my hands.

_To-do list:_

_Make sure security is heavily surrounding the area_

Check

_Make sure paparazzi are taking pictures ONLY; no interviews_

I can do that

_Take Rin to play in the park_

I guess I can do some babysitting

_Take Rin to apartment where another to-do list will be waiting for you_

O…K…

"Is something wrong Miss Ariko?"

His voice snapped me from my reading and I looked to Mr. Kenji who was staring at me with intent eyes; analyzing me. I nodded my head and continued to study the four-line list in my hands. Was it really this easy? Why did all his other assistants quit then? Suddenly I felt the seat next to move and I shifted my gaze to the most adorable looking, brown-eyed girl I had ever seen in my life. She stared at me. I mean _really_ stared at me as if she was searching my soul or something. She was kind of freaking me out, but I stayed silent so as not to offend the actor I was sitting across from.

"Are you my father's new assistant?" She asked me simply.

"Y-yes… Yes I am."

"Well I don't like you and I never will."

I was a little stunned by this sudden proclamation and I wondered if I had met this little girl somewhere before and did something to piss her off. She continued to stare at me to the point where she was leaning in to my personal space. I didn't know what she was looking for, but if she saw a pimple or food on my face, I hoped she would tell me.

"Hmm… you're definitely different." She finally said.

"Huh?"

"Most of daddy's employees insult me back after I tell them I'll never like them. That and nearly all of daddy's assistants were men; far more short tempered than women…"

I halfway smiled at her feeling even more awkward than ever. What was this kid's deal? The limo suddenly came to a stop and the muffled noise of cheering women quickly grew into a loud roar of screams and declarations of love for Sesshoumaru Kenji as soon as the door opened. One by one, we all hopped out the back seat of the limo with me being the last one to leave and I immediately went to work on my job.

_Security guards at each station?_ Yep.

_Paparazzi?_ Nothing in sight at the moment

Now for little Rin. I looked around searching for the brown haired child when I saw her being peeled from the leg of her father by Kendra. Slowly I walked over, watching the scene sadly play out. Rin was begging to stay by Mr. Kenji's side while Kendra was having the hardest time trying to coax her into playing on the park grounds.

"C'mon you little brat!" Kendra said through clinched teeth.

"Never! Dad has to come with me to push me on the swing! He promised!"

"Your father is a very busy man… promises must be broken in order to make the cash!"

"Shut your mouth you wrinkle-infested witch!"

"Why you little bit-"

I quickly cut between the two and kneeled down to Rin's level before Kendra could finish her last offensive statement. The little child was crying her eyes out clenching onto the pant leg of her father and hanging on for dear life. I could hear a stressed out sigh leave my new boss and my heart nearly broke in two from the sight. My first instinct was talk Rin out of leaving her father to go play, but a new idea formed in my mind. I stood up and shoved my to-do list in Kendra's hands before grabbing a nearby mega-phone and used a park bench as my podium. Clearing my throat and tapping on the microphone and calling the whole crowd's attention.

"UM… HELLO? CAN EVERYONE PLEASE SETTLE DOWN FOR A MOMENT? GUYS?"

_Frustration…_

"_CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT REGARDING SESSHOUMARU KENJI!"_

To my fortune, the overly loud screams from the fangirls were silenced except for the occasional laughter at my ridiculous outfit. Kendra, Mr. Kenji and Rin all focused to me with Kendra in shock and Mr. Kenji nearly shooting me death glares. I hoped this idea of mine would work.

"Um… In order to promote and prove that this new park is a family-friendly environment, Mr. Sesshoumaru Kenji and his daughter Rin Kenji will demonstrate by spending some quality time on the playset and the swing. During this time, I ask that you all please refrain from bothering the two and I would also like to request a few guards stand near the father and his adorable little daughter Rin. C'mon guys! Let's open this park with a positive first start!"

I was amazed by the amount of cooperation I received from the guards as a couple of them made their way to surround Mr. Kenji and the overjoyed Rin. As I watched the father and daughter engage in a touching moment of family bonding, Kendra climbed on the bench with me and began directing the crowd to the mayor and the park maintenance crew if anyone had any questions or wanted to meet the makers of this beautiful project. She patted me on the back with a firm strike and nudged me in the sides with her elbow.

"Wow… Miss Ariko, I'm impressed. Promoting the park while at the same time keeping the boss and his kid happy? Hmm… I'm getting the feeling that I made the right choice after all. Even if your clothing choice is a little… off.

"Thanks Ms. O'Conner. I only aim to please."

"Well keep on aiming… you'll hit the target more times than you think."

I looked back over to Mr. Kenji who was pushing his elated daughter on the swing. From a closer observation, I could see that he was smiling; a genuine smile that only a parent could wear once they are united with their young ones. It was a smile that looked as if it missed the face it was planted on, never once wavering from his lips He suddenly turned to lock eyes my charcoal black irises and his heartfelt gratitude could be felt without him even having to utter the words, 'thank you'. I was happy to do it. It was my job.

_To-do list:_

_Make sure security is heavily surrounding the area_

Check.

_Make sure paparazzi are taking pictures ONLY; no interviews_

Check.

_Take Rin to play in the park_

Task performed above and beyond expectations.

_Take Rin to apartment where another to-do list will be waiting for you_

I still need the keys…

Such a great way to start off my first day! I still have the second half left.

~~~(^.^)^ Kirby says, "Thanks for reading!"~~~

* * *

**This is me... hoping that I pulled this chapter off. Well how are you guys likin' the story so far? Keep looking out for the next installment!**


	4. First Day pt 2

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 4: First Day pt 2

* * *

After the success at the park, I was instantly told to go take care of things at Mr. Kenji's apartment. When I asked Kendra where she and the actor were going, she simply told me 'a place that's not for little brats.' It took me a while to figure out that she was referring to Rin, but when the feisty nine-year-old stuck out her tongue gave Kendra a nice raspberry; my brain pieced two and two together. Rin quickly gave Mr. Kenji an enormous hug and her father spun her around briefly before whispering in her ear. Rin ran over to my side and grinned at me (which kind of surprised me).

"Dad says for me to be on my best behavior while he's away. He also said that he left you a note on the inside of his door to the penthouse."

We waved 'goodbye' to the business duo and we both climbed into the limo going to the apartment. Rin was staring at me again, and for the life of me I thought I had something on my face and she wasn't telling me. Trying to focus my attention to other things, I looked out the window and fiddled the old to-do list in my hands; crinkling and crunching up the paper. Regrettably, I cut my eyes over to her where her haunting, big brown eyes continued their intense focus on me. Finally, I turned around and stared at her back.

_Soshi Logic: Maybe if I stare at her back… she'll get creeped out and stop her incessant looks._

It was a showdown. Me vs. Rin; who will win?

A few minutes later, my eyes were in agonizing pain while this girl hadn't even broken a sweat. A grin was present on her face which shocked me to the point where I blinked to see if it was still there. And it was!

"Ok, ok, you win! Now tell me why are you staring at me?"

The child giggled, blinking for the first time since we settled in the car, and hugged me tightly. My shirt felt a little moist and I had to wonder if it was my sweat. But lo and behold, 'Twas not my nasty body water, it was in fact Rin crying softly in my stomach sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes. With wide eyes, I cupped her face in my hands and scrunched my brows with confusion.

"Rin honey, why are you crying?" I asked sweetly.

"Th-thank you!" She sobbed out tackling me in another embrace.

I nervously reached up to pat her on the head and darted my eyes around trying to think of what it was I had done to make her feel such gratitude towards me. Nothing came to mind, so I sat up and asked.

"Thank me for what?"

"For what you did at the park…" She said still sobbing.

After I let her cry into my shirt a little longer, the child sat up and took her seat; apologizing for the tackle she planted against me.

"That was the first time I actually got to spend any sort of time with my father…"

I looked at her with intent eyes as I, too, climbed on my seat and crossed my legs comfortably. She continued to tell me that Kendra was constantly taking away Mr. Kenji's free time and filling it with numerous jobs, justifying it with money-making that keeps a roof over her head. A part of me was quite disgusted with Ms. O'Conner, but it was understandable if one would see things from both sides; Rin wanted more time with Mr. Kenji, but Kendra wanted to make sure he had bookings to fill both of their pockets. Show business was a cruel industry sometimes.

Rin sent a huge smile my way and crawled over to sit in my lap. "I'm glad you're working for my dad… the other assistants never gave me the time of day. They just came to work, did their work (poorly) then leave work… Never once asking me about my day. They were like mindless robots; upset that they were bound to work for daddy and have nothing to gain if they quit… "She sighed and ran a hand through her thick brown hair. "Don't quit Ariko-chan… you're the first one who actually cared for my happieness."

_Don't quit huh? What exactly does he do to his assistants?_

Upon arriving at the penthouse, I had taken Rin upstairs and opened the door to go inside, making sure to grab the note on the other side. The girl disappeared in the hallway and came out shortly after carrying her pack and an apple. Looking up at me, she point to the note I had in my hand.

"Before we left today, I saw Dad write down that I needed to go to Ms. Kaede's house and stay for the rest of the night. He's probably throwing another publicity party or something…" Rin said rather bitterly. Nodding her head in a slight bow, she excused herself from the penthouse and trotted to the elevator with a skip in her step. She must have really liked this Kaede woman for her to _skip_ to her home.

Looking at the new document in my hands, I scanned over my new tasks, which were surprisingly not that much.

_To-Do List:_

_Make sure Rin goes to Ms. Kaede's apartment down below._

She left herself…

_Sprinkle the package of petals (lying on the counter) along the hallway to the room at the end of the hallway_

… Am I prepping his own damn date for him! Jeez… lazy ASS!

_Make dinner reservations for two at the local Italian restaurant scheduled for 8:30 pm_

_Thank you Miss Ariko._

With a shrug, I tossed the paper to the side and began making calls and putting the room together the way Mr. Kenji wanted it.

Time passed and I looked up at the clock to discover that it was about twenty-five minutes to eight. Mr. Kenji should have been arriving home by now. I heard my phone ring in my pocket and I quickly answered it seeing that it was my boss calling me.

"Hello?"

"Soshi! Thank goodness you answered! Listen, one of our waitresses called in sick at last minute and I'm in desperate need of an extra set of helping hands do you think you can come in and work tonight?"

"Oh I don't know… I'm still busy with Mr. Kenji. But… there really isn't much for me to do anymore. I'll be there ASAP."

"Oh thank you Ariko, I'll even give you an additional amount of money in your paycheck."

"Great thanks!" I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. Gathering my things, I figured Mr. Kenji would be able to handle his own date from here on out. As I went to the door, it suddenly opened to reveal Sesshoumaru Kenji himself carrying a bottle of what looked to be a really good brand of wine. He gave me a questioning look seeing that I had my bag in one hand and my jacket in the other and I nodded my head toward the door.

"I was called in to work tonight. I figured you wouldn't need me from this point on so… have fun on your date Mr. Kenji!"

"They called you in on Sunday?"

"You have me working on Sunday so it really shouldn't be much of a surprise."

"Touche…"

I walked around him, rushing down the hall feeling that I would be late for work. I turned from the elevator door to look at a smirking Mr. Kenji leaning against the door frame. His hair was carefully draped over his face. Before I stepped in the elevator, he called out to me.

"I'll let you get away from me this time Miss Ariko, but rest assured; that hot tail of yours will be mine…"

My eyes widened at the statement and with a squeak, I threw myself in the elevator and frantically pushed the 'door close' button.

'_Hot tail…'_

That phrase… it seems so familiar…

I suddenly thrust my head against the wall of the elevator with a loud bang coming to the realization that I've just met the man who degraded me at Neon Heights…

And I'm working for him…

What a great first day…

~~~(^^)^ Kirby says see ya!~~~

* * *

**Just about to set up for the good stuff in the next chapter! I hope you all are liking the story so far. Is it funny enough (or at least... _humorous?_)**

**Well keep on the lookout for the next installment and thanks for reading!**


	5. Just Practice

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 5: Just Practice

* * *

Co-worker: "Oh! You are sooo lucky Sosh'! I would kill to be in your place!"

Me: "Yea? Well here's a knife…"

It's been a few days since Mr. Kenji made his somewhat chilling comment. I only say somewhat because there really is no sense of fear when I'm around my boss. If anything, it's just… playful banter. Suggestive, but playful. For the rest of the week, life moved along pretty normally. Every once in a while, I would cross paths with his paralyzing, amber-laced gaze sizing me up for whatever was going on through his mind at the time. He's even shown up at my job (with security escorts of course) on a few occasions requesting from the manager that only I would be allowed to serve him; and tonight would be one of those… _visits…_

He took his regular seat, which was at the bartender's table, and flashed me a mischievous smile as he propped his elbow on the counter resting his head in his palm. Grabbing a fork, I tapped his elbow and took a sassy stance.

"No elbows on the table!" I said rather playfully, though I would regret initiating the small talk.

"Miss Ariko, I'm shocked that you would even talk to me in such a way. I _am_ your boss after all…"

Raising my eyebrow at him, I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock hanging to the left of me.

"Actually Mr. Kenji, since I work here, from the start of my shift to the end of it, you have no control over me. My boss is back there doing his job and _not_ harassing his employees."

I heard him chuckle with a short '_heh'_ before shooting me that scheming look of his. He was up to something and I could just feel it in my bones. A rather large booklet was passed across the table to me and I picked it up seeing it was a script. Could it be that he had actually gotten me an actress job?

"After work, you're going to help me practice a part for a movie I'm doing. Consider this your first lesson."

'_Damn… Dream denied.'_ "Um, actually Mr. Kenji, I'll be at work pretty much until 1:30 in the morning. Might we be able to do this tomorrow?"

"Hmph… I can wait. And besides, you have to make yourself available to work for me after you leave here…"

"Oh c'mon Mr. Kenji!"

"Do you want the practice or not?"

"…"

"I'll see you then."

"… Bastard." I whispered when he left.

~~~(-.-) Kirby snores till the next scene~~~

He knew she would hate him. He knew she would protest the action. He even guessed that she would threaten to quit. Even if the woman did quit, he would still keep chase. Somehow, he looked forward to seeing her fight his advances; only because he knew she would give in to him eventually. No woman could resist him for too long for she would always succumb to his charm. They all did and Soshi Ariko would be no different. The scariest thing about this situation was that the man knew of his power over women. He exploited it; using it to satisfy his boredom and urges. As the actor fixed up his home to suit a couple in a romantic setting, he couldn't help but smirk at the lovely daydreams he was having about his newest soon-to-be conquest.

'_She put up a great chase, but alas; it will be I who comes out on top… literally.'_ He mused a little darkly.

A knock on his door slightly startled him, but he shook the nerves away to walk over to the door and open it letting in his dear assistant. She was a bit hesitant to come inside, so he simply reached for her hand to silently insist that there was nothing to fear. Surprisingly the girl let him take her hand in his and pulled her along to his kitchen. Slick and chic, his kitchen was perfectly clean with pristine counters and stainless steel that actually remained stainless. Every appliance was silver with dark colored, wooden cabinets and a large island placed in the middle of the room. This was indeed a kitchen fit for a star.

Sesshoumaru reached to the top of the counter pulling out the same script he had shown Soshi and its carbon copy, passing one the girl leaning against his island counters. Taking a brief moment to look over his assistant, the actor circled around her slowly going from one side to the other. Even in her unappealing work clothes, consisting of those disgusting, beige khaki pants and an oversized black T-shirt, Soshi had left much to the imagination as to what was underneath; just waiting to be ravaged by his lips. He had almost given himself away as the tip of his tongue threatened to poke out of his mouth wanting to lick lips with hunger. With a quiet growl, he bit his lower lip and cleared his throat and his mind of the lewd thoughts rampaging around in his brain.

"Now then… shall we begin, Miss Ariko?"

With a yawn, Soshi stretched arching her back in such a way that the actor was trapped in a daze of the provocative gesture that Soshi didn't know she was performing.

"Yeah, yeah… what page?" She responded sleepily.

"Page thirty… Act five… Scene ten. It happens to be about a couple trying to resolve their issues in their off and on relationship. Very cliché, yes…"

"Gotcha. So I guess I'm the woman in this scene?"

"Unless you want to take my place as the leading man…"

Soshi giggled before clearing her own throat and shaking away the sleep from her raven-black eyes. She gladly went to read her lines first. Sesshoumaru was quite impressed with her acting skills; and it was only the first line. With a smile of approval, he pressed forward with the scene pacing back and forth on the kitchen floor delivering lines with such sheer emotional force and Soshi following up just as powerfully; indeed, one would think that the two were actually a fighting couple, throwing their emotions out on the table and (fake) crying every once in a while. Soshi then turned from Sesshoumaru, her mid-length, red-streaked, black hair whipping gracefully around with her head and she read her next line.

"Why… _Why_ must you torment me with your presence?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

Soshi then turned back to face her boss; his face heavily wearing the expression of a hurt lover who wants nothing more than to be with the girl he loves… the one he desires. His face seemed so realistic, that it obviously took the girl by surprise and Soshi fumbled through the pages to find her line.

"I-I… love you too…" She whispered, though she meant to deliver the line a lot louder.

For one reason or another, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk as he looked down to read his own dialogue. There was no dialogue. In fact, it was an action that he would gladly perform… if given the opportunity.

Which happened to be now…

"Why the sudden stop Mr. Kenji? Are we done…? Oh… yea, we're done. We are totally done. I hope I have helped you out enough to get you through the day. Um… I'll just see you later ok?"

Sesshoumaru kept his sly smile as he watched her gather her things in a flustered hurry. He saw her frantically pick up the phone and nearly laughed when Soshi saw that the number belonged to his cell. Her piercing, furious stare would not steer him from his course. He wanted the girl and he _would _have her.

"Oh, but Miss Ariko…" He said lowly; setting his phone on the far counter of the kitchen. Then, almost instantly, the actor pounced on Soshi, pinning the girl against the island counter with his palms on either side of her; the force of his primal pin making her drop her things instantaneously. He slowly leaned in to graze his lips along her jaw line before tickling them over her sensitive ears.

"You can't just leave without finishing your… shift, it's _very_ unprofessional…"

"Mr… Mr. Kenji, _this_ _is _unprofessional! I'm your assistant and you're my friggin' boss!"

"A boss with needs…" He whispered into her ear causing the assistant to shudder from his hot breath hitting her skin lightly.

As his weight kept her in place, the two were locked in a quiet stare with the only sounds coming from their heavy breathing. He could see the shock on her face and with a mischievous grin, barely showing his canines, Sesshoumaru leaned in and took hold of her lips with his own; loving the soft and plump feel to the point where he couldn't get enough. Even her hand, tiny in comparison to his body, couldn't keep him from his desires as he teasingly leaned forward to test the resistance she was giving him; which, surprisingly, was a lot.

His eyelids drooped halfway, and the irises that were once a bright golden tint, were now full of hazy, uninhibited…

_Lust…_

~~~(-_-) Kirby is upset with the sexy cliffy~~~

(* *) Kirby kill bad author!

* * *

**Yea... so that's all I'm gonna give ya in this chapter. I'll just let you use your imagination as to what is gonna happen next *Bwahahaha***

**Anyhoooo, I hope you all liked this chapter and look out for the next installment!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Special Someone Equals Special Plans

***Flails hands in the air* Holy crap! I completely forgot about the disclaimer! I don't Inuyasha or the characters! I own no one except for Soshi and Kendra! Shit, don't sue me... *pants to catch breath***

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 6: Special Someone Equals Special Plans

* * *

He held his kiss for a rather long while and his hums of approval indicated his already felt pleasure. Her peppermint Chap Stick sent him coming back for more of her lips every time their faces parted ways; as if he wouldn't stop until every bit of the tasty substance was gone. Her hand had remained docile as time went by and in the back of his mind, Sesshoumaru knew he had worn down the woman just enough to make her his; another land discovered and conquered by non-other than he; another story of his 'sexcapades' to go down in his mental book.

Soshi's sighs snapped him back to reality. He realized that his hands had wandered under her shirt and were now grappling the mounds that were her breasts. A small smirk came across his face as he dropped his head down to kiss on the crook of her neck, burying his nose in the spot every now and then. He gladly massaged her chest keeping a firm and consistent grip that sent a wave of sighs and soft moans to his ears. He loved it. However, Sesshoumaru's amber eyes wanted more. He needed to see her entire body in its nude form. A few fingers curled around the bottom of her T-shirt and in an instant, Sesshoumaru yanked the article of clothing from the woman in one swift movement, pinning her back to the island as she tried to get up. He chuckled as Soshi reached for her shirt and he picked her up by the rear and laid her down flat on the counter, reaching for her pants next. His lips caved inside his mouth as he bit the bottom one in anticipation for his assistant's beautiful visage; he would have never known such a stunning body could be under such unappealing clothing.

"No…" She whispered.

He cocked his brows one over the other and tilted his head, but his hands never stopped working at her jeans. His tongue flicked over her lips and one hand ran through her black, red-streaked hair as he quietly 'shushed' her.

"Shh… just relax Miss Ariko, you'll have _plenty_ of time to make your voice heard… trust me."

"M-Mr. Kenji… I'm… I'm…"

A well placed French silenced her and once her jeans and underwear were off, Sesshoumaru began to work on his own pants; the sound of his belt jingling made the girl below him shiver.

"Mr. Kenji please… I'm saving myself…" She yawned out.

Suddenly he stopped to look at her. What did she mean by _saving herself?_ Was she…

"Are you a virgin Miss Ariko?"

After a small yawn, she nodded her head without speaking and the pressure slowly lifted from her body. She did have to wonder though; why was she the only one damn near naked and he still had his own clothes on?

Sesshoumaru leaned down to kiss her cheek and looked at the clock on the wall above the stove; 2: 45 A.M. He wouldn't just let her go home at this hour without company, so he offered an escort.

"Would you like for me to walk you home?"

"…"

"Miss Ariko?"

"…"

"Soshi?"

"…zzz"

He made a face. The girl was already asleep! With an irritated grumble, Sesshoumaru gently picked Soshi off the island counter and carried her in his arms through the house to his bedroom, setting her down on his mattress. He made a quick glance at the sleeping face of his assistant. She looked peaceful; the soft expression of a good night's dream with a Mona Lisa smile. What was she dreaming about? He couldn't help but wonder. Secretly the actor wanted it to be about him, but it was quite possible that she had her eyes set for someone else. Her hair was bit messy, so he reached over to push the stray strands from her face and sighed. There was no way in hell he would attempt to take her out of lust if she was still innocent of the body, especially if she was trying to keep it for someone special. As he continued to dwell on the thought of Soshi being in the arms of another man, Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and clenched a tight fist. A feeling of anger surged through him. Could it be that the actor was in fact, jealous? Impossible! This Sesshoumaru feels no such emotion as jealousy. He was the perfect man for any and every woman; handsome, wealthy, charming and his prowess in the bedroom were considered legendary! So why was it that this woman...; this small-town minimum wage working woman, could resist and reject him on countless occasions? Was there one more fit for such a desirable angel than Sesshoumaru? _Hmph! _ He thought not. He should be considered a prize that is only obtained in her dreams! But… Soshi herself was a gorgeous woman if ever he saw one. Even more beautiful than the numerous females that entered and exited his home time after time after time; her flawless face, her hair kept neat and in place (when she wasn't in a rush), and he just had a more than satisfying sneak peek at her body; a body that could only be suitable for a goddess. Such a shame she hides something so perfect under those rags she calls clothes. Does she even know of the assets she possesses? There was only one thing to do:

Make sure he was the one she saw as special.

He formulated a plan. A sneaky plan; a plan that would have Ms. Ariko in his arms and ultimately his bed in a matter of days. Soshi Ariko _will_ be his.

~~~(^^)Kirby moves on to the next scene!~~~

The smell of fresh food made me flutter my eyes open to see a smiling Rin looking over me with her brown eyes full of joy. What was she so happy about? Sitting up, my blankets fell off my chest and I realized that I was still in the same condition from last night; practically naked. I still had on my bra (thank goodness) but my jeans and my underwear was missing. I felt like a drunk who had stumbled into the home of a man who didn't mind having company over, especially if his company was female and willing to pretty much do anything. Shrieking because I was indecent in front of the little girl before me, I quickly pulled the covers over my body and waved my hand for her not to look.

"Rin honey, please leave! I'm not dressed!"

"It's ok Miss Ariko, I'm only going to be here for a while. I came to get my things because Ms. Kaede is taking me to school in minute. I also convinced Dad to let me see you before I left so I'm glad you woke up in time to speak to me!"

I furrowed my brows at the mention of her father. I needed to have a word with him over the events that happened last night, but before I could ask the girl where Mr. Kenji was, he stepped in the door carrying a stunning silver tray. Glasses made of crystal were placed neatly on the carrier and food resting on fine china paired with beautiful dining ware completed the five-star look that was presented to me. As he set the tray in my lap, Mr. Kenji turned to the little Rin and pointed to the door.

"Ms. Kaede is outside waiting for you. Don't make her stand there for much longer; it's impolite."

The small child groaned, "Fine…" She then gave him a hug and waved at me with a happy little hand before skipping off to go with her caretaker. "Bye Ms. Ariko!"

"Y-Yea… bye." I said quietly.

I took this time to focus my attention to Mr. Kenji. He was no longer in his garb from last night, but was now dressed in his sleep pants and no shirt. True the sight of a shirtless Sesshoumaru Kenji shouldn't be surprising since he posed shirtless plenty of times, but to see it in person was… well… mind boggling. His perfectly shaped abs, the broad chest, and his large biceps created the greatest specimen of a man I have ever laid eyes on! It was like a bonus for doing so well as his assistant.

"Like what you see Miss Ariko?" He said smoothly, sitting down next to me and picking up the fork beside my plate. Lips met my neck and before I knew it, he was nuzzling me lightly. "I _loved _what I saw last night…" He whispered.

I blushed. What was that supposed to mean? It wasn't like I slept with him. But then again, he did manage to see every part of my body.

_What a wonderful way to start the day… my boss is bragging to me about loose I am…_

"Of course…" He started with his deep voice booming through my ears once more, "I didn't go very far. You told me you were saving this wonderful gift of innocence for someone special." He then looked at me with a mischievous grin on his face, twirling the food in the fork before urging me to open my mouth, "Might I know who this _'special someone'_ is?"

Reluctantly, I let him feed me and a hand crept around my waist to pull me closer to Mr. Kenji. Immediately after I swallowed my bite of food, he was quick to kiss my cheek a few times and stroke my lower waist till he reached my backside, taking the time to fondle me slowly until I sighed softly.

"I'm still waiting for an answer…" He whispered.

"Uh…"

"Whoever this man is, he can't possibly make you feel like a woman as I can." He said setting the fork down so his other hand was free.

Mr. Kenji traced a long finger down the line of my back, traveling between my shoulder blades down to just above the crack of my bottom. I tried to push him away but he held me firmly in place.

"Soshi…" He said, sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine. This was the first time he had used my name. "Soshi…" He whispered once more, trying to coax me into spilling my secrets, though in all reality there was no one special. I just didn't want him to take my virginity so easily.

Suddenly he stopped his hands from caressing my body and I let out a grateful sigh from the reprieve. He stared at me for a moment before kissing my cheek and standing up.

"Finish your food. I'm pretty sure Kendra has some work already drawn up for us to do today."

Placing my food tray on the nightstand, I climbed out of the bed to try and stop him from leaving, "Wait, I need my clothes so I can go home! Where did you put them?"

A chilling, low chuckle rang throughout the room and instantly I became worried.

"Mr. Kenji?" I asked slowly.

"Silly woman, you no longer live in that apartment."

"What?"

"This morning, I had Kendra hire some movers to take your things out of your former living quarters and put them in my personal storage. Your bags of clothes should be here in a moment, though I'm thinking of taking you shopping to get you a better wardrobe."

"Where am I supposed to live?"

He then looked over his shoulder and in a flash I was back on the bed with him pinned on top of me and his face extremely close to mine. His nose nuzzled my jawline before he kissed the spot just under my earlobe.

"With me of course…" He whispered before leaving my stunned body to wallow in this new reality he set up for me.

He's… _forcing_ me to live here now?

I was beginning to wonder what exactly my contract had said about my new… _job._

~~~(^^)^ Kirby says see ya next time!~~~

* * *

**Soooo sorry for the late update you guys! I've been super busy and had little time to work on this chapter. Well I hope you liked the half lemon, I kept you all waiting for. (Though I have a feeling death threats await me soon o.O)**

**Mob wants sexy time!**

**Not this time you guys... but look at it this way, now that Soshi's living with Sesshoumaru, more _hijinks_ will be underway and the introduction of the famous hanyou will be coming up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Date Me

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 7: Date Me

* * *

Today Mr. Kenji had informed me that Kendra wanted to speak with us (or rather Mr. Kenji) on the day's game plan. This would be the perfect time to voice my disapproval of Mr. Kenji's changing my housing. I glared at him wishing that daggers would somehow fly through the room and stab him where he sat. Unfortunately that wish never came true and I scoffed, looking away from him.

"I hate you so much right now…" I said.

"That'll change."

Such a cocky bastard wasn't he? Frustrated, I let out my anger with a sigh only to be answered with an arm around my waist pulling me in his lap. Suddenly, my eyes went wide when his hand found its way between my thighs creeping closer to my crotch. With a squeak, I slapped him and he merely smirked at me with proud eyes.

"I love it when you blush, but I must warn you, I don't like to be slapped…"

Instantly I hid my face from him covering my heated and red cheeks from view. How dare he embarrass me in such a way? Then the sound of the glass sliding door caught my attention and the brown-haired woman, Kendra, stepped inside. Like always, her green eyes were full of business mischief as she stared me down with observing eyes. A smile crossed her lips and in moments I could see her teeth as she tried to keep in a snicker.

"Oh you two don't mind me; I'm just here to do business while you both fuck around with each other… literally…"

As I went to express my protest, Mr. Kenji kissed the back of my neck and when I went to slap him once more, his hand caught my wrist but he wasn't looking at me. His golden eyes stared right at Kendra.

"So then you don't mind if I could have a few more moments with Miss Soshi?" There it was again! He used my name!

"Of course I don't, just be mindful that you're giving security a much loved show…" Kendra said as she pointed to the camera above her door.

Mr. Kenji merely grinned and released my hand before letting me leave his lap. "Fair enough." He said with slight hint of annoyance though his smile was still present.

Ignoring the wink he sent me, I pointed at Kendra then to Mr. Kenji in sheer rage. I wanted my old apartment back and I would be damned if I wasn't going to get my way.

"Kendra, why did you let this man force me to live with him? This was _not_ part of my contract I'm sure!"

"Ah, ah, ah… Remember the contract?"

'_To work for Mr. Kenji, we need your full cooperation… If you find yourself quitting before your contract is up, you get no further payment and you must reimburse some of the money that you were paid. Meaning, the grand total for your services will not be granted and you are to pay back Mr. Kenji half the total of money he had paid you prior to your resignation. Plain and simple.'_

"Dammit… I really do need the money…"

Mr. Kenji was heard chuckling behind me and I turned to see his troublemaking eyes staring at me once more. "And don't forget, you have no home of your own anymore. You live with me and if you want to change that fact, you're going to need cash… lots of it. I'm sure your night job won't be able to cover half of what it costs to get an apartment in this realty market…"

Just when I thought my luck couldn't get any worse… it did. I found myself regretting my taking this job…

Kendra sat down in her black, overly cushioned, desk chair and folded her hands over as they rested on the table in front of her. She looked to her papers then us before smiling widely. She was up to something and before I knew it I was handed a copy of a pop culture magazine. The front cover was unsurprisingly nothing but pictures of Mr. Kenji with captions stating "The Sexiest Man Alive" or other little blurbs about the actor.

"Look at the picture of the overly-tan teens next to the picture of the overly-done up super bitches." Kendra said.

I squinted my eyes to locate the images, and just as she said, the teens and the supposed 'super-bitches' were right next to one another. The caption below it read: New episodes of Miami Shore and Housewives of America Coming Soon!

I rolled my eyes before tossing the magazine on the desk.

"What's your point on showing me this?" I asked.

Kendra swiveled around in her chair so her back would face us and she stretched her arms out victoriously.

"Isn't it obvious? Since you're living with Sesshoumaru Kenji, I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to make more cash through this new trend of reality television! And what's better and more scandalous than a boss sleeping with his assistant?"

"I'm not sleeping with him!" I shouted.

"Ah… but that's the beauty of it… what do people love to watch on TV?" Kendra asked me as she swiveled back around in her chair. Her eyes were beaming with joy and anticipation; either waiting for me or her to answer the question. She suddenly waved both her hands at me saying, "Bah!" and stood up to continue.

"People love a good romance story, and you two will most definitely pull in some ratings! Just think about it, playboy Sesshoumaru Kenji actually finds love in his assistant who-"

"Who wants nothing to do with him!" Once again, I interrupted, but that only seemed to fuel Kendra's fire of excitement as she spun around on the floor happily and clapping non-stop.

"Exactly Ariko! Now you're getting it! The plot is all about him trying to gain your affections. Will he be able to do it? Oh, I'm so giddy! This will absolutely be a hit, I'm such a genius!" Kendra then picked up the phone and started dialing a few numbers. Looking at us, she shooed us from her office still squealing from joy. "I'm going to make a few calls for the camera crew so why don't you two go to the beach or something to celebrate?" She called out.

While my face was anything but amused, Mr. Kenji merely closed his eyes and crossed his arms as if he was deliberating the subject. He didn't seem opposed to the idea, though he didn't look to be particularly on board either. Sighing, he left his chair and with me following behind, we left Kendra's office, but not before she passed Mr. Kenji a bag, and out the door of the agency where the limo was waiting for us.

"The beach please. My private lot." He stated quietly to the chauffeur and then we pulled off toward our destination.

His solemn face gave indication that something was wrong and I could tell that he was not happy with what Kendra was doing in regards to shoving cameras in his private life. Which was understandable; he's already famous (superbly famous) and various hoards of cameramen in the form of nosy paparazzi stalk him constantly. Not to mention that it's hard enough trying to spend time with Rin in private, now Kendra was going to make his entire life public to the voyeur eyes of our audience. Without thinking, I leaned over to put a hand on his knee and patted him for comfort.

"It'll be alright… I know you're upset… You'll have some private time to yourself. I promise." I said.

"I'm not worried about my private time." He said quietly. He looked up at me with mischief glazed eyes and his usual smirk appeared on his face as his eyebrow lifted above the other. I followed his eyes to where I was leaning over and realized that he had a clear view of my chest. Blushing, I quickly sat up straight and went to fix my shirt but my hands were stopped by his bigger, stronger palms forcing my hands away from chest.

"I'm worried about _our_ private time… Miss Soshi." He then looked up to the limo driver who nodded and closed the window separating his side from ours.

"Just keep driving till ya done Mista Kenji?" The driver asked.

"Wait, you're just going to be ok with this!" I shouted as Mr. Kenji began kissing on the base of my neck softly.

"No, just go the long way to the beach Mike." My boss said as the chauffeur and actor completely ignored me.

I was answered with silence and instantly I was dragged to the floor of the limo with him pinned atop my small frame. Damn this long ass car! I looked up into his eyes and watched as his face crept closer to mine. He pressed his forehead against mine as his right hand slithered up my skirt, grabbing his prize with enthusiasm and causing me to let out a raspy scream of surprise.

"Well that's nice and plump…" He whispered with an almost evil grin. This guy had definitely lost it. He lifted off of me just enough to the point where he straddled my hips and he reached over to grab the bag Kendra had given him and pulled out a swimsuit. A rather… skimpy swimsuit…

I honestly think Kendra is trying to put me in hell for her own amusement.

The actor tugged at my clothes as he smirked. "I can't wait to see you wearing almost nothing once again. The beach was a great idea…" He said I found my shirt sliding off of me.

This was going to be one long limo ride…

~~~(D^^)D Kirby dances to the next scene! C(^^C)

The limo pulled next to the gated entrance of the beach and when the driver opened the door, his face went from a calm peach, to a tomato red. The sight before him was rather… awkward…; there I was, panting on the floor of the vehicle with my hair in a ruffled mess, half naked and an overly satisfied Sesshoumaru Kenji smoking a cigarette as if he had just finished having… well… sex! Somehow in our scuffle, I had managed to fight for my right to change in peace. No way was I going to let him see me completely naked if I had any say about. He certainly wasn't going to friggin' change me either!

Stumbling out of the limo, I fixed my hair and began stomping away from my pig headed boss with him walking slowly behind me. I could feel his gaze burning my back to the point where I just wanted to melt and leak away into the ocean. Only to be away from _him_… A hand met my shoulder and I found myself being pulled in a different direction from my original destination. When I tried to struggle out of his grip, he picked me up as if carrying a bride and pecked my forehead gently as he continued to trek through the sand.

"Please stop trying to escape my grasp Miss Soshi. I just want to show you something."

Although reluctant, I complied with is request and let him take me to a nice spot done up with a large beach blanket and a picnic basket. I also took notice of the wine he had from a few nights ago. Two skinny glasses poked out from the basket along with two menus and a butler was waiting front and center. Mr. Kenji set me on the blanket and he took his place next to me, letting the butler pour the wine in our glasses and asking us what we wanted from the restaurant just up ahead. Mr. Kenji only asked for a few moments to think things over (though I had already figured out my meal… I opened the menu as soon as I could). He smoothly reached over and took the menu from my hands and he placed a kiss on my shoulder. I went to push him away from me, but his quick hand caught my own and he pulled me close. Looking into his eyes, I was shocked to see that there were neither traces of perverted intent nor any sign of lustful emotions taking over his golden orbs. There was something there that I couldn't quite pinpoint… as if he wanted me to stay with him… in his arms. It was nice…

"Soshi…" He started, "I know my behavior has been what you could call, deplorable…"

"More like lecherous?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Perverted?"

"Hn…"

"Dirty and degrading!"

"You aren't making this easy for me Miss Ariko…"

I scrunched my brows and squinted with suspicion, "Making _what_ easy?"

"My apology. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my recent behavior. I understand that I'll have quite a while till I regain your trust once again, but I would like to start off this 'Forgive Me' process by asking you to let me take you out on a few dates here and there."

"Wha…?"

"To be quite honest, you're the first woman I've been so intrigued with to the point where I just… _had_ to make you mine… Please accept my offer. It will only come once."

Aside from his last statement, I thought his attempt of trying to redeem himself was well…

Sweet.

But that still didn't mean I was completely ready to forgive him I mean after all; he sold my apartment without my consent. His nuzzling brought me back to reality and his eyes looked to me begging for my answer. I was pretty sure he only wanted to get in my pants this way, but what harm could a few dates be? It's not like he's requiring me to sleep with him. Shrugging I nodded my head but I was fast to set my condition on this little arrangement.

"But only if you agree not to touch me!"

"Fine… I will not touch one area on your stunning body…" He said leaning in closer to me.

"I-I said no touching! Kissing is included!"

"Oh I'm aware of this… I just like to tease…"

I blushed like a big, red tomato and somehow I knew that he wouldn't be able to withstand my condition...

~~~(^^)^ Kirby says see ya next time!~~~

* * *

**Well here it is chapter 7! I hope you guys liked the limo scene (just something random I had floating in the top of my head)**

**Tell me how you guys like (or hate) the story! Reviews are most definately appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading guys! :D**


	8. Double Dating pt 1

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 8: Double Dating Pt 1

* * *

"Ah! Don't touch it anymore!"

"But Mr. Kenji…"

"I said, 'Don't… fucking… touch… it.'"

"Fine! Prolong your pain; you know I bet _he_ would let me help him heal his eye after getting slugged…"

"…"

Mr. Kenji silently left the living room and I could hear the slamming of his bedroom door followed by the faint sound of a lock clicking. The whiny butthole locked me out of his room; which is ironic considering that he's always trying to get me in it. Not that I really cared anyway… (I mean about him locking me out!)

Not the thing with the him and the me and the bed… _heh._

Well I suppose I should explain what had happened hours ago right?

It all started with a simple dinner and dancing date…

_Earlier Tonight_

After I had accepted Mr. Kenji's offer to date him, the very next night he surprised me with dinner reservations and what was even more surprising was the fact that he had called my boss at Neon Heights to tell him to give me the night off.

Ok, that was nice… Good start.

In his room, I searched through my clothes in the bag that was dropped off a few days ago; my mind went completely blank as to what I was going to wear. This was actually my first date since… since… _tenth grade_ and the guy I went with met me at _my_ house and ate dinner my mom made for the family. Pathetic, right? Anyways, I sighed and continued on my search for the perfect dress.

Church dress…

Funeral dress…

Business skirt…

Jeez I really don't have much of a girly wardrobe. But I guess this wasn't totally my fault; my job requires me to wear khakis and T-shirts and after my job, I barely go anywhere so why have a cocktail dress hanging in the closet just to pick up dust? Just as I was going to settle on a nice pair of skinnies, flats and a red blouse, Mr. Kenji opened the door (scaring the living hell out of me) and raised a silver brow at me; I assumed he saw my intended attire.

He calmly walked over and picked up my outfit before taking scissors from his dresser and started to cut my clothes! With angered, black eyes, I charged at him with my fists pummeling his chest while I watched him slice up my nicest jeans.

"Hey those cost me 32 dollars! And that cost me 15!"

"Oh? Then you should be happy that I'm ridding you of this garbage you call clothing. Obviously you need better choices in what you wear and I'll be the one taking you shopping before we go to dinner tonight. I thought I told you this when you first moved in."

Slamming my knuckles against my hips I glared harshly at him and bit my lip trying to debate whether the thoughts roaming around in my mind would be too disrespectful to say to my boss. But then again… I'm not working… he's just an Average Joe on the streets taking me out on a date! On an impulse, I found my right thrust in his face and my middle finger forced so far up from its clenched position that I could swear he could feel the intensity of my anger.

"Sesshoumaru Kenji! You uptight, condescending, arrogant, perverted… Fuck you!"

"…"

Suddenly, my words trailed off as I gazed into the blank stare of my amber eyed boss. His face remained stoic and barren of any signs of anger; or any emotion for that matter. It was like my actions hadn't even fazed him! His face came closer to mine and I immediately stepped back giving him a suspicious, sideways glance. He grabbed my hand and forced my finger back into a more… respectable… position before letting it go. I saw him shudder slightly before going through his dressers and walk-in closet once more. He came out with a few clothes draped over his arm before walking to his connected bathroom.

"Don't make such an offer so early before our date… Soshi." He said coolly. I saw a slight smirk as he shut the door.

My mouth hung open. He really _was_ unfazed by my furious outbursts! Did the fact that I said his name amuse him? I had to shake my head to rid my mind of the many questions roaming around in my brain.

With my clothes in tatters, I huffed angrily before searching my bag again and I quickly pulled out my least favorite outfit, ran to the nearest open bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind me.

Y'know… for safety measures. We don't need anyone 'accidentally' walking in on me right?

…

Half an hour later, I came out the shower and dressed myself, then walked to the door only to find Mr. Kenji outside waiting for me and I nearly fell to my knees upon the sight before me. The outfit was simple; which were black, casual dress pants and a blood-red dress shirt clinging just tight enough to see his wonderfully developed muscles. His hair was pulled out of his face into a long, flowing ponytail making his wonderful golden eyes stand out even more. Though any other man wearing this attire wouldn't necessarily appeal to me, the way Mr. Kenji wore it made him appear as if he was a gift sent from heaven…

… And I would get to open it!

That is… if I wanted to open it… him… Mr. Kenji…

Because I don't!

Again, I was given a look of somewhat disapproval. He obviously didn't like my outfit.

"I hate what you're wearing."

"Well you completely mutilated my first choice!"

"You need a dress… Honestly Soshi have you ever went out on a date?"

I went silent; answering his question. I heard him sigh lightly before extending his elbow for me to take and though I hesitated, I grabbed hold of it anyway. As he opened the door to leave the penthouse, Kendra was outside on the phone yelling about the camera crew missing out on a real great moment. I cocked my brow above the other with confusion then looked to Mr. Kenji. He passed the shouting woman the keys to his home and gave her a paper with a list of things to do on it.

"Kendra since Ms. Kaede is away for the time being, this is what Rin needs to do when she gets home from her dance lessons tonight. Make sure she eats, does her homework, and goes to sleep on time. The last one is important because it's a real pain in the ass to get her up in the morning if she doesn't sleep at that specific time."

Kendra merely nodded; surprisingly there was no snippy comment about having to babysit the rambunctious child, but I could sense her extreme displeasure in doing the task. She only called out, 'Have fun you two!' before shutting the door. Mr. Kenji looked at me with small smile and pulled me along to the limo once again.

"Shall we?" He asked me smoothly.

…

In the limo, I sat as far away from him as possible keeping my hands shoved in my lap and my body close to the door while Mr. Kenji stared at me from across the vehicle. Resting his ankle on his knee and spreading his arms over the headrests of the seats, he remained silent. Painfully silent. Unable to take this tense quietness, I narrowed my eyes at him which caused the actor to slightly grin with amusement. I guess he could read my emotions because the next sentence would shock me.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you, if that's what you're worried about."

Stammering for a response, but couldn't find the words, I relaxed some. Grateful that he was following my request to keep his hands to himself, I decided to spend a little time in my thoughts wondering what exactly he had planned for us tonight besides dinner. Sure, I was hoping for _just_ a dinner, but the needy woman inside of me wanted a little more. I mean, there's a sexy man sitting across from me; he's rich, famous and is constantly throwing himself at me. What more could a girl want?

A smile crossed my lips as I continued my musing, but I was snapped back to reality when I heard the soft chuckles of my boss ring through the air.

"You must be curious." He said to me.

"Huh?" My eyes remained in their position.

"Are you curious?"

It suddenly dawned on me that my gaze was fixated between his legs… Right at his crotch! With a red blush that could be seen from miles away, I screech and flicked my eyes right to him and began panicking.

"Oh my GAWD! I'm SOOOO sorry! I didn't mean to look, I swear! It's just that I've been zoning and my eyes just… kinda went down there… You must think I'm a total perv!"

"Not at all." His smile spread a little further, "Let that little mind of yours explore the _possibilities…_"

Instantly I became disgusted with him and I turned away in a huff. He chuckled once more and through the window I saw that we made it to our destination; a fashion boutique. The chauffeur opened the passenger door to let us out and remained parked on the side of the road as Mr. Kenji led me inside. The store had endless racks of beautiful clothes ranging from designer jeans to top dollar evening gowns. Everything was expertly tailored and there was even a section where you could have clothes custom made to fit your body in any color and style; for an extra fee of course. I was in a shopaholic's paradise! I immediately took to the area with the cool pairs of jeans hanging neatly and organized on the hangars; usually a rarity in most stores. A hand made its way to my hip and I looked up to see Mr. Kenji who quickly pulled me to dresses.

"No… pants…" He said flatly.

Normally in these situations, I would pout over the fact that I couldn't shop for myself, but since I'm not paying…

"Fine…" I responded.

The choices I had were unlimited, though unfortunately I wouldn't be making any decisions. I guess Mr. Kenji didn't trust my sense of style. I sat in the chair while he spoke with a store employee over which dress cut would suit me perfectly. I overheard the silver haired actor ask for something that 'flowed' enough for extreme movement and I tilted my head in confusion. What were we going to do that required this said 'extreme movement'? On second thought… I don't want to know. After ten painstaking minutes, a dress was thrown in my face and I was suddenly shoved inside a dressing room by overly excited store workers who were all cooing and giggling about seeing me in the dress they had given me.

"Oh do please hurry!" One shouted.

"Yes, please! Mr. Kenji is one of our best customers here but this is the first time he's brought a woman with him!" The other chimed in.

As I changed into the dress, I glanced to the door as if I could see the giddy ladies speaking to me. With a smile I silently laughed with a '_heh'_ and finished putting on my garment.

"I must be a special girl then huh?" I asked from inside the room.

When I turned around to look at myself in the mirror, my black eyes went wide with surprise over how well I fit and wore my dress. Styled like a party dress, the base color was black with an intricate silver design that swirled into tiny roses at the bottom of the skirt following up my right side and covering the right breast. The skirt was asymmetrical with one side higher than the other. The said, 'higher side', was slit from just below left hip exposing my entire left leg. Suddenly, I heard even more shouts of joy, but I hadn't come out of the dressing room yet.

Poking my head from outside the door, I saw a swarm of overly excited boutique workers crowding around a single girl who was trying to calm everyone down.

"Please everyone! I'm just here for a simple gown! It's for my photo shoot! Please everyone!"

As I emerged from the dresser, I immediately went to help out the girl but a strong hand wrapped around my forearm and I was quickly pulled back out into the main room. Assuming it was Mr. Kenji, I turned around ready to tell him off but I was at a loss for words because I finally realized that the face I was staring at did not belong to Mr. Kenji…

But… he looked like Mr. Kenji…

Just younger…

And slightly less hot…

"Hello there cutie…" He said to me in a low voice.

"Um… Hi?"

~~~(^^)^ Kirby says see ya next time!~~~

* * *

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the weak cliff hanger but while i was writing this out, I realzied that this part of the story would be told better in parts. (Like Chapter 3&4)**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I also want to apologize for the slowness this chapter had and the next one should be funnier.**

**Thanks for reading guys! :3**


	9. Double Dating pt 2

**I just want to take the time to thank those of you who have reviewed and added this story to your alerts and favorites. It makes me feel proud of the work I'm putting into this story when I get positive feedback like that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Golden Star Dreams!**

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 9: Double Dating pt 2

* * *

The face I was staring at did not belong to Mr. Kenji…

But… he looked like Mr. Kenji…

Just younger…

And slightly less hot…

"Hello there cutie…" He said to me in a low voice.

"Um… Hi?"

The Mr. Kenji imposter visibly looked me over as he circled around me with his chin rested between the knuckle of his index finger and the pad of his thumb. This gave me some time to look him over as well; golden eyes, long hair the same silver tint as Mr. Kenji's, but his facial features weren't nearly as appealing as Sesshoumaru's. He was quite shorter in comparison as well…

I heard little hums of thought as he continued to observe me closely causing me to fidget in place nervously. His hand caught my face and I gasped as he turned my chin from left to right. He ended with a smirk and went to hand me a business card with his name and profession. While reading the small piece of paper, it finally dawned on me that I had just met Inuyasha Kenji, the entrepreneur of his world-renowned modeling agency, _Looks_, and the younger half-brother of my boss. Instantly, I extended an excited hand for him to shake.

"Oh wow, this is just too awesome! I finally get to meet the man behind such a successful business! Wait- so does that mean that the girl in that crowd is…"

A shouting woman with a pen and paper had suddenly sprinted on the scene in a desperate attempt to get said woman's autograph.

"Kagome Higurashi! Please sign this! Please, please, PLEAAAASE!"

I turned to Inuyasha, who seemed less than willing to try and disperse the crowd that was growing larger by the second, and gave him a look of confusion. Why wouldn't he help Kagome?

"This happens all the time," Like I had a sign with my deepest thoughts written on it, he read my puzzled face to answer my mental question. "Don't worry; Kagome is used to this type of exposure; especially at these boutiques. The owners and workers are more than excited to cater to her needs because she provides advertisement for their merchandise. _Free_ advertisement I might add."

I nodded with understanding. Funny, I was so engrossed in the fact that I was actually having a conversation with such a pop culture powerhouse; I had completely missed the _real_ Mr. Kenji looming behind me. Catching me off guard, two arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into Sesshoumaru's chest. He sent a rather deadly glare at Inuyasha, who in turn, shot the same threatening look back.

"You got a problem dickhead?" Inuyasha snapped.

My eyes shot open real wide upon hearing such a harsh statement. It was as if the younger Kenji had transformed personalities; one minute he's nice and calm, then the next he's near hostile and his language was suddenly atrocious.

Mr. Kenji merely growled before cocking his head in Kagome's direction. "Shouldn't you be helping your woman?" He calmly asked, though I could clearly hear the irritation in his voice.

"Tch… She _ain't_ my woman…" The younger brother said sharply. "It just appears that way because she's always around me. I gotta tell ya though, she _is_ my best sales-chick, so I do what she asks of me; take her shoppin, take her out dancin'… real stupid shit like that so she'll continue workin' for me."

"Your treatment of the women that work for you disgusts me. It must be influence of that Lech vice-president of yours…"

Hearing Mr. Kenji trying to defend a woman's dignity caused me to roll my eyes in disbelief. Like he had a right to criticize Inuyasha for being a pervert! I could see the golden orbs of the younger brother scan over me before a small smirk cross his lips. Shoving his hands in his pocket and turning away, Inuyasha rocked on his feet a little bit before speaking once more to Mr. Kenji.

"Treatment of women that work for me huh? Comin' from a guy who's always on the lookout for some cheap ass on a Saturday night… But I hafta hand it to ya, this one looks far from cheap... So tell me Sessho, how's this week's booty? Seems like she's doin' somethin' right if you're holdin' on to her like you are now…"

Of course all respect I had for the entrepreneur suddenly disappeared upon hearing such a crass statement. Sure, rumors of being a notorious playboy isn't exactly ideal for a career, but it wasn't like Mr. Kenji treated women like the dirt he walked on. At least he hasn't treated _me_ in such a way. Right? Yea… Right! As I went to defend the bit of honor my boss had left, the overwhelmed and out of breath Kagome Higurashi quickly scurried over to our little group of three. She somehow lessened the thick tension in the air just by being present and I marveled at her lovely appearance; perfect, long, black hair, stunning sapphire eyes that made her unique from most women, and a slim body that seemed flawless in every way. The best part was that she wasn't too skinny to fly away, but had just enough meat on her bones to actually classify her as a human being.

"Inuyasha… you ready to go? I found a gown to wear- oh! Hey Sesshoumaru… who's the girl you have this time? She's awfully gorgeous. Much better looking than the others."

Halfway smiling at the model's compliment, I went to reach a hand out for Kagome to shake as I introduced myself.

"My name is Soshi Ariko, and may I just say that I'm a fan of yours!"

She took the offer to shake my hand and gave me a warm smile before looking to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha she seems real nice."

"What of it?"

"Can we invite them to join us? Pleeeeease?"

He sighed with an aggravated grunt, and then looked over to scowl at Mr. Kenji. Wherever the two were going, Inuyasha most definitely did not want our presence there. Which was perfectly fine; I was on a date with his super-hot brother anyways. It felt as if Mr. Kenji's grip went even tighter around me as he noticed the gaze Inuyasha was giving me. Was… my boss jealous? No… he couldn't be. He shouldn't be.

"Fine. Let them come, but only because you asked for this. If it turns out to be a pain in my ass, expect for me to never take you out again." Inuyasha finally said.

Kagome clapped excitedly then went to hug her boss with a stream of 'Thank you's' leaving her lips. "We're going to this place called _Rosalita's_, it's a new dance club that focuses on latin-themed dances!"

The way she raved on about the nightclub actually pumped me up to go. I imagined myself taking the dance floor with my marvelous dance skills and a crowd of adoring fans throwing bouquets of flowers and praise-filled cheers my way. At my side, however, was the equally as talented Sesshoumaru Kenji giving the fangirls his signature handsome smirk before scooping me in his arms, dipping me over, and planting a hot, steaming kiss right on…

My…

Lips..

Oh. Gawd…

I just had a mini fantasy about Mr. Kenji… can he tell?

I looked up at him to see if he could read my red hot blush, only to see that he was still glaring at his younger brother. He finally spoke to say that we would be seeing them there shortly before he snapped his focus to me. The anger in his eyes slightly startled me, but the fierce emotion didn't stay too long after he met my gaze with his own. In fact, he smiled at me as he went to stroke my mid-length hair.

"Just so you know Soshi, I'm only going because you seem real interested in going. Not because of my Cretan of a brother and his oblivious tool of a woman." He whispered so only I could hear.

It hurt my heart a little hearing him refer to Kagome in such a way, but I didn't want to bring up any unnecessary arguments by stating my feelings, so I saved a mental note to talk to Mr. Kenji about it later.

"Hey chick, whatcha wanna do in Hollywood?" Inuyasha asked me with wide grin just before he went to meet Kagome at the register.

With a bit of hesitance, I answered him while wearing my signature sideways glance. Something about him didn't quite sit well with me, especially when that overly excited smile hit his features. His eyes focused too much off my face and more on my body as he spoke to me. Maybe he's become accustomed to looking at women in such a way, he does own a modeling agency after all…

"I want to be an actress…"

"How's that workin' for ya?"

"Mr. Kenji is teaching me."

With a raised brow, his eyes shifted from me, to Mr. Kenji, then back to lock his gaze with mine. "Teaching you huh? Right… I'm sure the bastard's teaching you a lot…"

I heard Mr. Kenji growl and he went to advance on the young Kenji, but I raised my hand to his chest to keep a fight from starting. A hand belonging to Inuyasha managed to reach my shoulder, and I turned to face him with my curiosity brewing. He pointed to the card I still had in my hand before making the 'call me' signal, but didn't mouth the words. I could tell he took quite the amusement in upsetting his elder sibling since the last action nearly pushed Mr. Kenji over the edge and by that point; both of my small hands were the only things keeping him from mauling Inuyasha.

"Well when you want a better teacher… come see me." The younger brother said casually, making me blush and causing Mr. Kenji to pull me to him rather possessively.

It was absolutely amazing; I had never seen Mr. Kenji in such a rage before now. Inuyasha must really get under his skin in the worst way. As the model and entrepreneur left, I could feel Mr. Kenji's heart pace slow to a nice, comfortable beat and he looked down at me with calm golden-glazed orbs. He suddenly pecked my cheek lightly with his lips before guiding me to the register as well.

"Just keep what you have on Soshi, I'll just simply pay for the dress and we'll be on our way." He told me softly. "You look stunning. Even more so than the supermodel Kagome Higurashi herself…"

It was weird, this feeling developing inside my stomach. It was as if a little elf jumped inside my organs and began playing jump rope with my intestines. There was just something about the way he was now acting toward me that made me subconsciously smile and want to hug him; even though the action was never performed. Though I was a bit nervous about what would take place at _Rosalita's_, I just hoped that in the end, no one would get killed.

As we walked back to the limo, Mr. Kenji paused in his footsteps before taking my hand in his and he tenderly kissed the knuckles of my fingers.

"Soshi." He said lowly.

"Yes Mr. Kenji?"

"From now on, call me Sesshoumaru."

I began to blush a little, "Oh! Um… ok then, Sesshoumaru…"

The jump roping elf was now on overdrive as I tried to get used to the fact that I'll be calling my boss by his first name as of now.

Well then again, should I really be considering him as my boss anymore?

* * *

**Wellllllll... Inuyasha and Kagome are in the picture now and Sesshoumaru is starting to show his signs of jealousy. But should he be jealous? Personally I think not, but that all depends on the next chapter Double Dating pt 3! **

**Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter and you're satisfied with how I'm introducing these characters. I admit, this was obviously not a fav chapter of mine because it was a little slow for my tastes, but you can't make a grilled cheese without cooking it first! (Yes... a lame analogy but it works dammit!) Next chapter coming up pretty soon and thank you all for keeping up with my story!**

**Thanks for reading guys! (^^)^**


	10. Double Dating pt 3

Gloden Star Dreams

Chapter 10: Double Dating pt 3

* * *

_~~~(^^) 3__rd__ Person POV~~~_

He sat there in the seat of the limo with his arms folded over and an awful scowl planted on his face. While seeing the actor in such a foul mood wasn't too much of a surprise, the fact that he kept up this angry behavior is what upset the girl sitting next to him. Sesshoumaru growled upon seeing his younger brother and his woman at the entrance. They were obviously waiting for him and his date, Soshi, to arrive at the nightclub and Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to persuade his assistant back to his apartment and have their romantic night there.

Of course such an objective was impossible to complete since the excited Soshi instantly ran out of the limo after it stopped to go greet Kagome.

Slowly stepping out of the vehicle, Sesshoumaru took a moment to observe the supposed new location, _Rosalita's_; fairly small in comparison to other dance spots, not very crowded despite the fact that it was new, and the music playing didn't exactly suit his tastes. He preferred smooth jazz… or classical.

"_This _is the new nightclub? Leave it to my filth of a brother to choose such a low-level place. Soshi, can we please go somewhere else?" He said with a slight huff.

Before Inuyasha could retort to his comment, Soshi cut him off and with a smile, she grappled onto the actor's arm.

"Oh come on Sesshoumaru, it's not all that bad. Sure, this isn't like some of the other glamorous places you've been to, but it has a certain charm about it that I like."

"And what, pray tell, kind of charm is that? 'Hey, come here if you can't afford the finer things in life'?"

Though he saw the hurt face of his date, Sesshoumaru remained firm in his beliefs; he really wanted to take her someplace more fitting for the both of them on their first date. More importantly, he wanted Inuyasha out of the damn picture. He saw the little piece of shit going over to comfort Soshi along with Kagome. Although, it wasn't the woman he was worried about.

"It's alright Miss Soshi; Prima Donna over there thinks he's too good for everything." The actor heard Inuyasha say.

Only when he noticed the man take her hand in his and kiss it lightly in the manner of Lecher, did Sesshoumaru quickly walk over and drag Soshi inside the club by her waist, confusing the girl greatly. He absolutely hated that Inuyasha would openly flirt with other women when was Kagome present; it made him sick to the pits of stomach.

"Sesshoumaru, you changed your mind?" She asked him excitedly.

Her voice snapped him back into reality, but he made no move to look at her. "Quit talking or I'll change it again, and we'll go home."

Surprisingly, Soshi took heed to his word and once the two were inside, Sesshoumaru looked around the dimly-lit, orange tinted room in search of a place to sit and eat. There were actually a lot more people in the place than one would imagine if they observed it from the outside and at some point, the actor felt a little claustrophobic in the crowd of close-dancing people. Finally, there was freedom from the sea of people on the dance floor, and the group of four took their seats.

But just as Sesshoumaru predicted, Inuyasha would find a way to piss him off over the smallest of matters. The entrepreneur smoothly insisted that Kagome was to sit across from him so he could get a good look at his lovely date, while Soshi was to sit next to him because sitting next to his older brother would just be 'a pain in his ass'. With the women backing up Inuyasha's seating plan, the vote was basically 3:1 with an annoyed Sesshoumaru on the losing side of the score.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" Soshi suddenly asked, her black eyes staring worriedly as she noticed the angered expression he was wearing.

He went to answer, but the smirk he received from Inuyasha only earned the younger brother a glare. Sesshoumaru watched in irritation as an arm, not his own, went around Soshi's shoulders pulling her close to Inuyasha.

"Yea Sessho," Inuyasha chimed in with a mocking voice. "What's wrong?"

"… Nothing…" Sesshoumaru finally said.

With a sigh, the silver-haired actor looked to Soshi and smiled sweetly at her doing his best to resist the urge to plant a nice right hook on Inuyasha's face. He was up to something; Sesshoumaru could feel it, and without realizing it, he was once again glaring harshly at the man sitting next to his date. _His _Soshi.

'_Shameless rat…'_ He thought.

~~~_Back to Soshi (^^)~~~_

It was an awkward silence at the table; Sesshoumaru was constantly glaring at Inuyasha (for good reason) and across the table, I noticed Kagome's face. She was smiling, sure, but it looked like she was forcing her happiness rather than that natural glow she had when we first met. Was it because Inuyasha had his arm around me?

Don't worry Kagome… I'm definitely NOT interested.

Trying to break the tension – and get away from the man sitting next to me – I suggested that we all take to the dance floor. An overzealous Kagome automatically second the notion, and while the two feuding brothers were reluctant, they eventually gave in to my request. As I took my place to dance with Sesshoumaru, a slow song came on and his hand found my waist pulling me close into his chest. My face was a flare of red and my fast beating heart nearly jumped out of my throat as we started to dance, with him as lead. Funny, I never pegged him to be a dancer, but the way he twirled, dipped and moved my body with expert timing surprised me. On the final dip, he brought his face extremely close to mine and my body betrayed me as I tried to keep my lips from quivering. Just when I thought my daydream of locking lips with Sesshoumaru were about to be realized, Inuyasha and Kagome 'accidentally' bumped into us, spoiling the moment greatly.

"Ah, Dammit!" I shouted subconsciously.

To my fortune, Sesshoumaru didn't address my slip of the tongue, but instead he went to confront Inuyasha about his rude behavior. Seriously, what was up with this guy? My date helped me stand straight up before shooting his brother a deadly look, though Inuyasha kept his same smirk.

"Mind if I cut in bro?" The young Kenji asked slyly.

"You have a date. Dance with her you idiot!" I shouted from behind Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's two arms scooped me up anyways and spun me around in a quick circle before keeping his grip firmly around my body.

"Maybe I feel like dancing with you now… I've already danced with Kagome. It was her idea to double date and I'm doing just that, doubling my dates."

In the same fashion as Sesshoumaru, he twirled me in place then dipped me over so I could look him in his devious, golden eyes. While struggling to leave, I found my savior quickly striding over to us, his muscles flexing in his shirt as he began to crack his muscles. The younger brother was caught off guard as a hard fist swung in and cracked him right in his face. I fell to the ground below and watched in half horror and half satisfaction as a fight (that Sesshoumaru was winning) between the two Kenjis broke out. With security coming in to break up the hell on the dance floor, I stood to my feet with the help of Kagome and watched as they dragged both men out of the club and I followed them out.

Outside, I ran over to Sesshoumaru, who had already picked himself off the floor. He was about to charge at Inuyasha once again, but I pressed myself against him while Kagome fended off Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru, calm yourself!" I shouted, but something was wrong.

Really wrong.

Maybe it was just my imagination, but a flash of red sparked in his eyes before he looked down to me and began to back off. Without saying much, he gave one last growl as we entered the limo and rode home in silence. I looked at his anger-ridden face and noticed a dark spot on his eye. Inuyasha must have landed a punch in as well.

_...Present time…_

'_Jeez… all that in one night…'_

I stretched my back out before sitting up to go check on the sleeping Rin, and then I went to ready myself for bed by brushing my teeth and washing my face. Looking in the mirror on the bathroom wall, I sigh deeply feeling a little bad about throwing Inuyasha back in his face the way I did.

_"Fine! Prolong your pain; you know I bet _he_ would have let me help him heal his eye after getting slugged…"_

I didn't mean to upset him. He did defend me at the club after all…

But that strange occurrence with his eyes, what was that? The thought sent a small chill down my spine and I wiped my face of the excess water before walking out the bathroom. I turned my attention to the shut door of Sesshoumaru's bedroom. He hadn't even made one attempt to come and harass me before I went to a room I had claimed my own. Plopping down on the bed, a yawn escaped me and I crawled under the covers going into a deep sleep.

Maybe I could show my gratitude with breakfast tomorrow…

_~~~(^^)^ See ya next time!~~~_

* * *

**Well there you have it! The conclusion to the three part Double Dating scene! I had a bit of trouble writing this part out only because I had so many different ways to writing this. In other words: I had a creativity overload to the point where my brain shut down and gave me writer's block. Heh...**

**Anyways, all excuses aside, I hope you all liked this chapter and be on the look out for the next installment!**

**Thank you all for reading! :D**


	11. Aftermath

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 11: Aftermath

* * *

'_Are you getting the shot?'_

'_Yes Ma'am.'_

'_Greeeeeat idea about putting in the cameras while they were out last night. This is such a touching moment!'_

'_Yes Ms. O'Conner.'_

'_Have the foot crew ready to go to the apartment on my command.'_

'_Yes Ms. Kendra!'_

…

Slowly awakening from a great night's sleep, despite what happened yesterday, I opened my eyes to see the rays of early morning sun shining through the blinds of my window. I remained lying down on my bed gradually becoming aware of my surroundings, and being aware… made me aware… that a foreign arm was wrapped around my waist. Not only that, but there was breathing, not my own, inhaling and exhaling quietly in my ear. I turned around to see who it was that had invaded my personal space and I silently prayed that it was Rin.

Of course my prayers would never be answered…

Two amber-colored eyes were staring right at me…

So I stared back…

One minute.

Two minutes…

...Five minutes…

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!" I shouted.

He only pulled me closer before nuzzling me lightly. "You're the one who left the door unlocked… So I assumed you would want a visitor. Besides, I could never stay mad at my lovely assistant…"

Trying to escape out of Sesshoumaru's arms, and failing in the process, I sighed heavily then cut my furious eyes at him. He seemed nothing short of amused at my attempt to leave his side and he smirked at me in a mocking fashion. Suddenly he leaned in close to my ear and let out low chuckle, which left me feeling nervous and wondering what exactly he was planning to do.

"I hope you realize that this man sleeps bare…"

"WHAT!" I shouted as I finally freed myself from his death grip and without thinking, I shoved the covers off of him to see if it was true. To my surprise, and relief, he was bluffing. He was merely wearing sleep pants.

I placed a hand to my heart and promptly plopped my back down on the mattress, sighing with relief. I felt him move, and in an instant, I was pinned underneath him. Wiggling to break free, my hands found his chest trying to shove him from atop me.

"My, my… curious again aren't we?" He whispered.

"…"

"Soshi, I believe we hadn't finished our date on a good note… Shall we try for it?"

"No! Now get off!"

His lips met the nape of my neck while his arms encompassed my body. "Do you not remember that wonderful offer you gave to me yesterday morning?" He whispered.

Thinking back on it, while difficult with his face shoved in my neck, I reversed the entire day to the point where he was cutting my clothes and suddenly I found that my own words of anger were to work against me.

_"Sesshoumaru Kenji! You uptight, condescending, arrogant, perverted… Fuck you!"_

… Oh dammit…

"I don't remember that." I bluntly lied, which only caused the man above me to kiss me more and caress the skin under my sleep shirt. How did he even get under there!

He was unrelenting as he touched, kissed and licked me to no end, 'clawing' at my stomach with pent up want for me… my body. But I still wasn't ready to take that leap forward… there was something holding me back. It just felt like he wasn't the one for me. Sure he's been a real nice guy up until this point, but… what exactly has he done to earn my _love_? If I give in to him now, what would I look like not only to those who associate themselves with me, but what would I look like to myself? Could I stand waking up in the morning everyday staring at my face in the mirror and seeing nothing more than… a, dare I say… _slut?_ A dirty, star-banging slut! Not only that, but Sesshoumaru could easily cast me aside just as quick as was taking me in.

And with my apartment sold, I couldn't risk being homeless…

Plus; there was no way on this green earth… that I was going back to mom…

I shuddered at the thought of listening to my mom rave on about how right she was.

_Mom: See! I told you nothing good would come from that godforsaken place! Honestly, how low could you get? Living and sleeping with your boss! Have I not raised you better!_

Jeezus…

"Soshi…" I finally heard him whisper in my ear.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Huh?"

He nuzzled my shoulder, his silver strands of hair tickling my skin lightly and making me giggle quietly.

"What do you think of me? Am I one you would consider 'special'?"

Uh-oh… "Special? Um… sure I think of you as someone special…"

"How special?"

Without him noticing, I made a face. His questions were starting to irritate me a little because I wanted to let him down easily, but I still wanted him to try and work for me if he chose to do so. More kisses made contact with my neck, and then worked their way up to my cheeks stopping at the corner of my lips. He stroked the other side of my face slowly as if he was urging me to answer his question quickly.

"Well?" He asked again.

"Well… You're definitely special to me…"

"Oh?"

"But… not at the level you're probably thinking…"

His sudden stopping of his movements made me tense up a bit. Was he upset? Was he happy? Or was he unfazed once again by my words? Silence between the two of us stayed present for a rather long while before Sesshoumaru moved himself from my body. My black eyes followed him off the bed and walking around to the door, where he looked at me over his shoulder and winked.

"Then I must try harder…" He said before walking completely out of my sight. "Rin…" He called from down the hallway.

That little son-uv-a-BITCH!

Once again… un-fucking-fazed! But I relaxed with a sigh. At least I hadn't broken his heart.

That means I still have a place to stay… for the moment…

~~~(D^^)D On to the Next Scene!~~~

We both shared looks of wrath as we watched the camera crew swarm our limousine, follow us up the stairs, and into Kendra's office where the emerald-eyed deviant smiled at us with nothing but pure mischief in her expression. I stomped my way up to her desk and slammed my hands on her desk, earning a raised eyebrow from her.

"Kendra, why the hell are these people following us?" I shouted.

"Isn't it obvious you twit? It's for the new reality TV show I just got approved. I thought I told you this?"

"You can't run this on the air!"

"Why in heaven's name not? It's not like you're doing something your dear mummy wouldn't be proud of… right?"

As she shot me that smug look, I knew she knew what was possibly happening between me and Sesshoumaru. With a sigh, I crossed my arms and turned away from her looking to my boss standing there with his hands in his pockets. I wanted to glare at him for getting me into this mess, but what would be the point of starting a fight; Kendra would catch it on camera and call it 'gold'.

"I'm not sleeping with him… if that's what you're implying." I finally said, still focusing my gaze from her.

"Hm… you're not? Well then, tell me how I caught a juicy tidbit of the two of you sharing what looked like to be a bed… and on top of that, it looked like Mr. Kenji, here, was loving you up big time. I hope you don't think that's not going on the air because it-"

"Kendra." The firm voice of Sesshoumaru cut off the talking woman and I gazed at him while he walked up to her desk to stand beside me. "Soshi requests that you don't air what you caught on tape and I too ask for you not to disclose the footage. We were unaware that you were taping us and for that reason we should be allowed to have that favor granted."

She thought about it for a moment, tilting back and forth in her swivel chair as she weighed her options. Suddenly, Kendra turned her back to us and waved her hand in the air.

"Fine. I won't air the tape, but I will continue to film the two of you and from here on out, anything I catch on tape will be aired no matter how you both feel about it. Now… on to today's tasks… Mr. Kenji you're needed on the set today for your movie. Be there no later than 1 p.m. Got it?"

Sesshoumaru merely shrugged, though she couldn't see the action, and he pulled on my arm for me to follow him. With all the cameras in our faces, I finally got a taste of what it would be like to be famous. Can I really keep up? Sesshoumaru seemed calm about this. But then again, he _is_ a superstar…

…

Arriving on the movie set, I was instantly recognized as Sesshoumaru's assistant; so orders were quickly thrown at me. By his co-stars…

"Go get Mr. Kenji a coffee! Decaf!"

"And while you're out, don't forget to bring everyone a few doughnuts! I prefer mine without the jelly filling… AND NOTHING GLAZED!"

"Hey there… this is my money for my dry cleaning. I forgot to pick it up this morning; be a dear and get it for me will ya?"

Without much time to adjust to this new pace of work, they all shoved off the set and had security direct me to the exit of the building. The burly man working as the guard was fairly nice as he gave me an encouraging speech not to let Sesshoumaru's co-workers get me down; I'm not the first assistant they've taken advantage of. Apparently, the last few who worked for the actor were used by the pushy stars on purpose so they wouldn't have to hire one for themselves. I was pretty much like a pantry to mooching neighbors who eat everything because they don't feel up to cooking at home. So I set off on my errands to get the doughnuts and coffee first, grateful that I could conveniently grab both at the same place.

With the cameramen following me, I saw one man wave his hand urging me to speak my mind on being sent out so rudely. Rolling my eyes, I looked in the camera and started to spout out all sorts of bullshit about how great my job was; working with Sesshoumaru, meeting the cast members of his movies (though this is really the first time I've interacted with them), and every day is like a bag of fun just waiting to be unwrapped.

Of course they bought this crap…

Walking in the doughnut shop, I took a moment to take in the wonderful blend of coffee aromas mixed with the smell of freshly baked doughnuts and other pastries. Gawd it was heavenly… The shop I had walked in was fortunately not too crowded so my turn to order came quickly along with another woman dressed rather strangely. She adorned an oversized hoodie, allowing her to effectively cover her face and hair if she chose to look down. Her shades provided a great help too. Who, or what, was she hiding from? She then tilted her head up so she could face the cashier and placed her order.

"Two tall expressos please; one with whipped topping and other without… thank you."

The woman's voice also sounded rather familiar, but I could tell that she purposely tried to keep it raspy. Jeez was she hiding from the police or something. Focusing back on the task at hand, I apologized to my cashier for making him wait for my order and asked for the doughnuts and coffee. Suddenly, the raspy, female voice directed its question towards me, resulting in my body tensing up from the nerves.

"He wants you now…" She whispered.

"Wha…?"

"He wants you… He. Wants. You. Call the number on your business card. He'll make you an offer you can't refuse… An offer you shouldn't refuse."

I was seriously getting creeped out by this woman and her chilling sentences, so I walked over and pulled the damned hood off her head and found that it was exactly who I figured it would be.

Kagome Higurashi.

With a slight scream, she forced her hood back over her face and started to flail one of her arms in my direction as if she was swatting flies.

"Don't do that! You'll attract the crowd!" She shouted.

With a skeptical look, I turned around to scan the room of the doughnut store.

About 5 people total in here, including me and Kagome…

Sighing, I apologized, but I pressed for answers. Why was she saying 'he' wants me? She wasn't talking about Inuyasha Kenji was she?

"What do you mean I should call the business number on the card?"

"Inuyasha wants to make a business offer with you…"

Crossing my arms, I scoffed at the mention of the asshole that ruined my dating experience, but decided to hear out Kagome.

"What kind of business offer?"

"He didn't say… Call the number on the card he gave you…" She simply said.

Kagome heard her number being called and she quickly grabbed her things and darted out of the doughnut shop before I could even question the woman further. I grumbled slightly wondering how my day could get even weirder than it already was then I pulled out my wallet before fishing for the business card Inuyasha gave me. I stared at it for what seemed like minutes, deliberating whether I should make the call or leave well enough alone…

What does Inuyasha want me for?

~~~(^^)^ See ya next time!~~~

* * *

**No note today except for thank you guys for reading and be on the lookout for the next chapter! :D**


	12. Sesshoumaru's Game

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 12: Sesshoumaru's Game

* * *

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"Hello?"

"What the hell do you want Inuyasha?"

"Ah… Soshi. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"Cut the crap Kenji, what the hell do you want? Kagome passed on your little message and I just want to get this over with."

"You're rather impatient Cutie. I like that…"

"I'm hanging up."

"No need, I'm about to tell you… The other night I asked you how things were going with your acting career, and you told me that that bastard was teaching you."

"Yes…"

"Well, what if I got you all the best teachers in the world, plus you'll gain experience by being in commercials, pretend to suck up to my clients, and all the while, working a high paying job as one of my models?"

I stayed silent for a moment weighing my options. If I continued to learn from Sesshoumaru, who knows how long it would take for me to reach the pinnacle of my acting skills? It wasn't like he was actually teaching me anything…

But… working for Inuyasha would mean quitting my job as Sesshoumaru's assistant… And I would have to pay back all the money he paid me so far. Of course my new job could cover those payments...

And a new apartment…

So what was keeping me from accepting his offer? If I was like most women, I would have taken the job opportunity and I'd be pretty much set for life! That is until I got to be about forty. This was actually a harder decision than what I thought it would be, but then I realized something…

Inuyasha is a perv. A bigger perv than Sesshoumaru, and there was a high chance that he just wanted one thing from me.

"You're just trying to get in my pants aren't you?" I bluntly asked, causing him to chuckle.

"Sesshoumaru is too… I'm just more straightforward about it…"

"… Goodbye Inuyasha."

Before I could press my finger to the 'End Call' button, his voice stopped me from hanging up and I brought the phone back to my ear.

"What?" I hissed with irritation.

"At least consider it. Just think: Money, fame, and _pleasing_ rewards…"

Hanging up the phone, I sighed from the new amount of stress that I was suddenly put through. First my boss forces me to live with him, his crazy agent is shoving cameras even deeper into our personal lives, and now my boss's perverted brother is trying to get me to work as a model (probably to just ogle me every day). But the younger Kenji did make a valid point that I was afraid to admit he was right about; Sesshoumaru's mind always seemed to wander over to sleeping with me…

No! I can't let him get in my head! I have a good job already! Stay strong Soshi!

…

The rest of the day was surprisingly ordinary considering what all had happened in the past few days, but I found no room for complaint! I was going to savor the little amount of normality that was given to me by the gods. Sitting in the living room, I was playing cards with Rin and watching some kid's TV show about a dog who was literally scared of everything!

They'll put anything on TV these days...

Aside from the loud program playing in the background, the house was fairly peaceful. Sesshoumaru had left to see Kendra, and the camera crew called it quits for the day (though I wished they would have called it quits entirely... but that's not my decision...). Rin had already eaten thanks to the wonderful chefs of 'Pizza Town' and I too had my fill of the tasty meal. It was getting a little late, and I had to get Rin into bed before Sesshoumaru came home, but of course the child decided to give me a little trouble by hiding around somewhere in the apartment, so when I heard the quiet clicking of the front door being opened, I panicked.

I ran to the front door to see Rin with her backpack and Sesshoumaru patting her on the head telling the girl to behave while at Ms. Kaede's. At this point, I was a bit confused but my answers were answered when the man before me turned to slowly shut and lock the door behind him. With his amber orbs looking at me with predatory intent, I scooted away from the area and made my way towards the living room.

"Oh good... you're home." I said nervously. Pretending that I was busy, I began picking up the cards scattered on the couch and straightening the pillows. Hell, I even went to find the remote to turn the TV off, but I made the mistake of taking my search to the floor. I saw his feet behind the couch, my eyes following his movements until he was right above me looking at me with a raised, silver brow. He held up his hand and shook the remote slowly as if to say, 'Looking for this?'.

"Oh! You found it... great job Sesshoumaru..."

As I tried to stand to my feet, he immediately came down to my level and stared at me with cloudy irises. His hands reached for my shoulders to keep me down to the floor, his face leaned in closer to mine and without another moment to spare, Sesshoumaru's lips met mine. I wanted to move away from him... this didn't feel right... I still saw him as my boss on a certain level, but...

I couldn't get away... The idea of a man radiating with power and masculinity lusting after his only weakness (me...), was rather... _arousing_. His tongue snaked its way between my lips, and in doing the action, he pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my small form. My eyes gradually went from shocked, to hazy, to closed tight as I fell even deeper in his passionate kiss. A hand traveled down the curve of my back grabbing the round dome of flesh that was my bottom and he squeezed with such a force that I had to open my mouth to gasp with a faint whimper escaping my throat. My head leaning backward, Sesshoumaru used this opportunity to bombard the skin of my neck with fiery hot kisses. He nipped at my collar bone and used his lips to pinch my skin traveling from the base of my neck to the very end of my shoulder. With his free hand grabbing my raven locks of hair, he turned my head to the side and shoved his lips to my ear sending a sinfully pleasurable whisper to my ear. I felt every motion of those prominent lips grazing against my skin as he breathed out the words, "I want you... tonight..."

A blush tinted my peach-colored face, and when I turned around to face him, his eyes were more than enough evidence to let me know that he meant business. Slowly I nodded my head, unsure of what I was agreeing to.

But his dominance was drawing me in...

He was luring me into him and I wouldn't be able to escape...

Without thinking, I reached out to wrap my arms around his neck and he instantly pinned me down to the ground. He flicked his tongue over my neck taking a small nibble before grappling the dip of my V-neck shirt with his teeth. Slowly, he began tugging on my top, exposing my bra covered chest as he slipped the sleeves off my shoulders. Growling at the sight of my article of clothing (probably because he didn't want to be bothered with taking it off himself), he pushed off my body to look down at me.

"That comes off... Do it." He said gruffly.

I hesitated slightly before actually going to free my chest from its cloth prison. Since the clasp was located in the back, I had to arch my back for my fingers to reach it. My eyes nervously darted to the side trying not look directly in his hazel orbs or risk being frozen still from shock... or was this fear?... Enchantment?

Suddenly I found his face buried deep in my bosom as he practically ravaged my chest; caressing, licking, and the occasional bite. My bottom lip caved in under my teeth. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to moan... I didn't want to voice the extreme pleasure he was causing me... I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Obviously he noticed this, and snapping his eyes upward, we locked gazes with one another. A smirk slid across his mouth.

"You don't find this enjoying?" He said rather mockingly.

"..."

"Well?"

"I-I... do..." I whispered.

I noticed the pink of his tongue glide over his top lip and he placed his mouth directly on one of my breasts, twirling the wet muscle over the small, sensitive nub at the peak of my chest. Unwillingly, my mouth flew open to let out a long, yet quiet moan. His lips pinched the stimulated bundle of flesh, before he kissed his way back up to my neck. As a hand found its way to my other breast, I gasped and let my voice ring out lowly.

"Let's play a little game..." He said.

"Nn... what game?"

Kissing my cheek, he let go of my chest, to my dismay, and stood up to smile at me with a slightly dark expression on his face.

"Truth or Dare... You're familiar with it no?" He asked me.

I leaned up on my elbows to get a better look at him and nodded my head in the affirmative. Why would he want to play truth or dare?

"Well actually, we'll be playing truth AND truth..."

Sending one brow over the other, I finally stood my feet only to be swept right off of them and I found myself in Sesshoumaru's arms. His evil-looking smirk stayed on his face as he carried me into his room, kicking the door shut with his foot.

Safe to say this is single-handedly the sexiest way to play a child's game...

* * *

_**Yooooohooooo! I'm back you guys! Soooo sorry for the delay in this chapter, I had a massive writer's block but then the creativity kicked back on and my fingers were set ablaze with determination to write out this chapter! Anyways... I hope enjoyed this chapter and be on the lookout for the next sexy installment!**_

_**Also, I wanna take the time to tell every single one of those readers who have been following this story since its... birth? no... its upload-dation (yea let's go with that) Thank you for the support and the reviews! And I appreciate all the favs and alerts! I hope this story keeps you interested all the way till the very end!**_

_**Thanks guys! :D**_


	13. Finally

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 13: Finally

**Mmmhmm... this is a warning to those who don't like lemons... this is a lemon chapter**

**Mmmhmm... this is a warning to those who like lemones... this is my first lemon... -.- *sigh***

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

~~~3rd Person POV!~~~

His room was dimly-lit; a few candles here and there provided just a little more light and added to the romantic atmosphere surrounding the two. The actor wished he could have had some time to prepare for this moment, but he couldn't contain himself any longer. He had to have her now... Setting the woman down on his massive, king-sized bed, Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the mattress looking down at the half-naked form of his prize.

_'Finally.'_ He thought to himself.

While visiting Kendra, he had caught a glimpse of the tape the cameramen had and out of curiosity, he went to see how his agent would edit it. Seeing that the woman was overly excited about what she was watching, the actor slowly walked over to her and looked above Kendra's shoulder to see the scene where Soshi was at the doughnut shop. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until...

"I'm so glad my men were smart enough to tap into the conversation... I can already my smell the ratings..." She said.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch the tape, the intensity of his growls increasing with each passing moment. That dirty, son of a bitch Inuyasha was trying to sway Soshi into working for him and into his bed. He thought not! Quickly, he excused himself from his agent's office and made a mad dash back to his home to take what was rightfully his...

Now here he was, standing over the blushing woman of his desires, but before he could successfully conquer his Soshi, Sesshoumaru wanted to ask her a few questions...

~~~Soshi's POV :3~~~

Sitting on his rather large bed, I let my eyes feast upon the glorious sight before me. Sesshoumaru's dress shirt was open exposing just enough of his superior upper body, while his pants draped carefully off his hips making me inwardly beg to see more. As if he was teasing me on purpose. I got to my hands and knees and began to slowly crawl over to him, my hand outreached and shaking. His strong hand grabbed my shaking fingers; he rubbed his cheek against my knuckles, and then pulled on my arm with enough force for me to stumble into his arms. A hot tongue grazed the sensitive corner located at the junction of my neck and collar bone.

"Your curiosity excites me..." He whispered huskily. "But now's not the time... we still have to play Truth and Truth..."

Closing my eyes, I nearly fell limp in his arms. He had caught me trying to pull down the bit of fabric on his pants so I could gaze at what was hiding inside. A little embarrassing sure, but it's his fault for being so tempting. Suddenly, he kissed my neck and asked me a quiet question.

"First question of my game..."

"O-Ok..." I breathed out.

"How do you feel right now?"

"I-I... I feel... I'm not sure..."

The sad truth was that I really didn't know how I felt only because I didn't know what to expect. Being a virgin had its upsides and downsides; the downside being the fact that I felt like such a bedtime novice even after i did all the research on how to please a man by reading _Cosmopolitan_. The murmur of the words, "I can fix that..." snapped my attention to his lusty gaze as he leaned forward to the point where we both toppled over and I was wedged between his body and the bed. Sesshoumaru's lips made contact with my chest again but he only pecked at it; his lips hovering over my sensitive peak. He was teasing me; his breath hot against my flesh, his tongue threatening to travel over it and that strong hand creeping ever so closely to my breasts. I couldn't stand it! And the bastard knew it.

"Please..." I whined wanting him to continue.

"Only if you tell me how you feel." He responded.

I opened my mouth to speak, "I feel amazing..." I whispered wondering if my answer would please him.

To my gratitude it did, and his mouth and tongue went straight to work receiving a moan on my end every few strokes.

"Second question my dear..." I heard him say.

The bed moved under me and I then felt his body suddenly weigh me down. His hands ran up my thighs at a painfully slow speed coming to a stop at the elastic of my sweat pants. As he pulled them off, a rush of cool air hit my skin and I shivered slightly. Sesshoumaru traced his index finger along my inner thigh causing me to jump and squeal with pleasure.

"Would you ever leave me?" He asked.

I stared at him when he asked me that. Maybe it was because I was hypnotized by the way he handled my body; maybe I would just tell him anything to get him to finish me off; or maybe I actually did feel something for the man atop me... but looking in his eyes, I could see him silently begging for my answer... as if he genuinely wanted me to stay living with him in his home. Before I could give him my answer, Sesshoumaru had hooked his arms under my knees and pulled my hips into his. He began to grind against me through his clothes hitting pleasure spots I didn't even know I had.

"No..." I finally responded after a small moan let me.

He stopped, and while I caught my breath, Sesshoumaru released my trembling legs letting his clawed fingers graze against my skin. Through my cloudy vision, I could see his hand reach for the same pants that had teased me from before and in the blink of an eye, they were off of his hips and tossed to the floor below.

The only thing preventing our connection was our underwear...

Hands met my last article of clothing that preserved my innocence and within moments, I was completely nude and shaking uncontrollably as I watched him strip off his boxers. He parted my legs before wedging his hips between me. Turning away from him, he called for my attention with gentle kisses along my cheek and caressing my sides. Is this what it felt like to be with a man?

"You wouldn't leave me not even at the slightest opportunity?" He asked slightly above a whisper.

"… I…"

_There's no turning back now…_

As I began to respond, I suddenly felt him push his way inside of me with slow movements. I widened my eyes and whimpered as a sharp pain shot through my body. My hands feebly attempted to push him away, but he was already in motion; subsiding my pain after a few rocks of his hips. Soon, a strong feeling of ecstasy washed over my body.

_This is different… verrrrry different…_

_I like it_.

He suddenly gave me a hard push, making me moan out instinctively.

_Scratch that. I love it…_

He continued this motion, thrusting in and out of me while I cried for more. My body was not of my own anymore. I reacted to his touch as his hands grappled onto my hips giving him the leverage he needed to quicken his pace. Sweat was building up, my heart was racing, and I could have sworn someone else in the apartment building could have heard me, but I didn't care… I was getting my brains screwed out by the famous silver-haired actor, Sesshoumaru Kenji. Is _this_ what I have been keeping him from? This feeling of overwhelming pleasure?

The bed was rocking and swaying in rhythmic motion with his moving hips, our voices blending together as we grunted, moaned, whined, and shouted. Of course I was the loudest one, so he leaned down to press his lips to mine in an attempt to keep me somewhat quiet. A new sensation was building inside of me… I couldn't pinpoint it exactly but I just felt the need to release… this feeling…

I open my mouth wide, and no sooner did I complete the action, an earth-shattering, body-trembling, ear-splitting scream tore itself from my lungs. Though my eyes damn near rolled back into my brain, I saw a flash of white as he finished me. My fingers curled and twisted inside the bed sheets, hanging on for dear life. The man above me shoved his face in the crook of my neck, tightly wrapped his arms around my body to pick me up in his lap, ramming himself into me at an unimaginable speed, before he let out his own release in a deep, yet loud, rumbling groan. Moments after, the vision in my eyes returned back to normal and Sesshoumaru plopped us on the bed with my back hitting the mattress first. He continued to kiss all over my face and then he stopped to nuzzle me before removing his hips from between my thighs. Both of us were panting (me more than him), and he tiredly dropped to his side of the bed before reaching over to wrap an arm around my waist to pull me close. Resting my head against his chest, I yawned rather loudly which made me feel a little embarrassed.

"Glad I tired you out…" He whispered lowly causing me to blush a bright tomato red.

I stayed in his arms for the rest of the night looking in his golden eyes piercing through the darkness of his room. By this point, his candles had burned completely out; the smoke emitting a lovely aroma throughout the room. As my eyelids began to give out on me, Sesshoumaru's lips met mine one last time before I decided to speak.

"I-I won't leave you…" I whispered before finally drifting off to a deep and much welcomed sleep.

I did it… I finally let him have me… But, how will this affect…. _Us? _

Was there ever really an, '_Us?_'

* * *

**Mmmhmm... that was my lemon to you all... I honestly hoped I pulled it off, and for this chapter I request for the most feedback I can get on how to improve for later chapters... or... somethin'... -.- *sigh***

**Well there ya have it! They finally did the 'do'! Kept you all waiting long enough (Maybe the mob will finally leave me alone?)**

**Mob: We're still debating! It all depends on if you did a good job or not... *crack knuckles* It all depends on the viewers...**

**Me: Heh... ok... See ya next time!**

**Mob: *puts knife to my throat* Don't forget to thank your readers...**

**Me: o.O... THANKS FOR READING GUYS AND BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Three Little Words

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 14: Three Little Words

* * *

He heard this lovely woman scream and shout his name nonstop while making her his own. Listening to her voice was like a bad habit. No, worse than that. Her voice was like an addictive drug; and he was hooked solid. The actor wanted to hear those elongated cries continuously, and so he performed to the woman's lithe and subconscious pleas for 'more.' She writhed and wriggled under his stone-like body, scratching at his skin with perfect manicured nails that reminded him of his own claws- just more maintained.

'_I love you…'_ She whispered through staggered pants.

'_I love you…'_

'_I love you…'_

'_I-'_

_BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ… BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ…_

Heavy, sore eyelids languidly parted open to expose his pupils to the daylight that immediately hit his face. Grumbling his hatred of the sun, Sesshoumaru turned over on his stomach and slammed a pillow on his head in hopes of obstructing the rays from reaching his sleepy eyes. After a few moments of adjusting to the fact that he was now awake, he peeked from under his pillow only to face a woman sleeping soundly next to him. A smile appeared on his normally stoic face, and instinctively, Sesshoumaru scooted closer towards Soshi and snaked an arm around her waist. He stared intently at her with hopes that she would awake and profess her undying love for the actor. But sadly, he merely dreamed of those words leaving her lips… He leaned in closer, his lips within centimeters of pressing against hers, but he decided against the action. He would let her sleep. Chuckling quietly to himself, Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly at the thought of waking up in the morning with a woman beside him; and he wouldn't kick her out the moment she awoke.

Flipping over on his back once more, Sesshoumaru scanned the ceiling with his golden eyes when he felt the bed shift beside him. He must have moved a little too much, for the once slumbering Soshi began stir uttering her first sounds consciousness. Smoldering black irises met the honey hues in the male's eyes before the woman smiled and scooted close to Sesshoumaru. Welcoming her into his arms, he pressed his forehead against hers and returned her soft smile with a mischievous smirk.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her softly.

"Pretty decent, thank you…"

"Mmm… Thank you for what?" He asked as his lips stole the skin on her neck.

She pressed a hand against his chest, giggling because she knew exactly what the silver-haired man was referring to.

"I meant, 'thank you' for asking. But I guess I can thank you for the wonderful night…"

"That's what I thought…" He said, kissing her neck once again.

Her small and light chuckles were music to his sensitive ears and the angelic voice she possessed was just soothing enough to make him want to listen to her more. She felt so comfortable in his embrace. As if she belonged in his arms and in his bed beside him. He wanted it to be just like this every morning.

'_Is it possible to have such a chance?'_ He wondered.

During his pondering, those three little words rang in his ears.

_I love you…_

Suddenly, he dipped his face next to her ear and pulled her up so she could rest calmly on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered.

She gasped. No one has ever said such a thing to her; besides her mother, but never a man.

At least a man that meant it…

Soshi's dark eyes contrasted with the rosy tints forming around on her cheeks, and for the life of her she wasn't able to effectively respond to his heart-felt confession. She figured she was taking too long to answer when Soshi felt him nudge her cheeks with his own.

"I love you Soshi…" He repeated.

"… I… I…"

"Yes?"

"Sesshoumaru, I think I need some time to think…" She finally said.

His emotionless face transformed into a look of dismay as he remained frozen in his position. Soshi removed herself from his arms and left the bed in a hurry, grabbing her clothes from off the floor on her way out the door.

"Soshi…" He whispered sadly.

~~~ (-_-) Kirby's sad…~~~

I left the penthouse in a record time of twenty minutes. Never in my entire life had I wanted to be so far away from another person; and all because he told me he loved me.

He… _loves_… me?

… _ME?_

I couldn't believe it! Here I was; a waitress, an actress wannabe, and an all-around nobody, capturing the heart of one of the most famous and most wanted men in the entire country? Impossible! What did _I_ have to offer Sesshoumaru Kenji that he wanted? What made me so special?

Finding myself in the park, I took the time to stop my fast-paced walking to bend over and catch my breath. Across the way, I saw the same playground that hosted the actor's grand appearance; it was also my first day on the job. I looked to the swing set and smiled remembering the touching scene of a father pushing his young daughter on the swing. The two looked so happy that way, especially Sesshoumaru. That smile was genuine; a change of pace from that boring, flat expression he usually wore.

I plopped myself on the bench, my legs parted and my bottom hanging off the seat; the heels of my feet the only part of me keeping me supported on the bench. A heavy sigh left me. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have left him like that… He probably hates me right now and is drawing up paperwork for my termination… But I told him once, that I was waiting for 'that special man' to come in my life.

Ha! A lot of good that did me, I still gave myself up to the first guy who would have me.

'_That's not true Sosh', and you know it…'_ I thought to myself. _'You know full well that you actually care for Sesshoumaru…'_

Shaking my head from the thoughts ravaging my brain, I suddenly stood up and folded my arms in a huff. I suddenly kicked the ground, picking up sand in the process.

"Right, _me_ caring for that arrogant, pig-headed, stoic… sweet… handsome… loving…"

Oh shit… It's true… Completely and utterly true.

Wiping my face of the shame I felt with my hands, I was suddenly flooded with memories that I made during my time spent around the older Kenji brother.

'_The first night we met, I didn't even realize who I was speaking with until a few days later…'_

'_Helping Sesshoumaru and Rin bond together at the park…'_

'_Standing up for me on multiple occasions, including that night at _Rosalita's…'

'_And now last night_…'

I can't lie to myself any longer… I felt something back there. I felt this strange sensation (besides his… endowment) filling up inside me. Whether he could tell or not, I wanted it to continue. I wanted to have more nights like the one we shared together just mere hours ago. I found myself standing on top of the bench, arms stretched to the world and my head thrown back as I shouted my announcement to the world.

"SOSHI ARKIO IS IN LOVE WITH SESSHOUMARU KENJI!"

"Yea? Well join the club!"

A small, and rather annoyed, female voice rang through my ears and I looked down to see a small gathering of people ceasing what they were doing to observe my actions. All eyes were on me and using my acting skills, I scratched the back of my head and smiled sheepishly at my unwanted audience.

"Heh… practicing for a part?"

The crowd was silent before they finally resumed their park activities, and with a sigh of relief, I hopped down from the bench to go back to the penthouse before I embarrassed myself any further.

"Nice job Miss Ariko! Kendra would be proud of you!"

"Yea, way to pour on the gold!"

I looked to the all-too-familiar camera crew who were all smiling at me with wide grins, ready to record my reaction to their presence.

"How long were you guys standing here?" I asked with a red blush.

"Long enough to see you completely make a fool of yourself on the park bench…"

Glaring harshly at Kendra's lackeys, I dismissed myself from the area and ran gung ho for Sesshoumaru's penthouse. I had to get back to him…

I had to-

"OOOMPH!"

Turning the corner, I suddenly fell to the floor after ramming into a rock-solid object in the middle of the sidewalk. It toppled over, but strangely my fall was rather cushioned and before I knew it, a small chuckle rumbled from what was thought to be something inanimate. I looked down to see a pair of lusty golden eyes staring straight up at me.

Dammit! Just what I didn't need! Inu-gawddamn-Yasha!

"Well, well… couldn't keep away huh Cutie?" He said with a smirk.

Here comes the camera crew… Just to make matters worse…

"Oh, you got a little photo posse?" He asked as a hand snuck its way up to my face. "Let's give 'em a show shall we?"

"Dammit Inuyasha, I don't have time for this! I need to get back to-"

Catching me off guard, he quickly leaned up off the ground and claimed my lips with his own, not letting go until he heard the shocked (and somewhat disgusted) reactions of the pedestrians passing by. The camera crew immediately shouted out their cheers and began imagining the raises Kendra would give to them for bringing back such a scene.

'_Oh Shit!' _ I thought.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Uh-oh! Uh-oh! Soshi's in quite the pickle isn't she? Well place your bets folks! How will this turn out! Yea... it's a bit of a slow chapter, but I felt like being a little drama starter so, I came up with this situation!**

**Thanks for reading guys and keep on the lookout for the next installment; peace!**


	15. Golden Star Nightmare

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 15: Golden Star Nightmare pt. 1

* * *

"Oh. My. Gawd!" I shouted as my eyes stared in horror at the camera crew celebrating and continuing to film me.

Two arms wrapped around me and lips pressed to my ear as Inuyasha started to whisper. "I can fix this…"

With hope in my eyes, I looked up to him and without realizing it; I had pressed myself against him. "You, can! Please do!"

"On one little condition…"

I took a step back, giving the younger Kenji a sideways glance. What was this bastard planning? Watching him carefully, my eyes followed his movements from next to me, to walking up to the camera crew pulling out a huge wad of money from his pocket. He waved the pile of cash in their faces, hoping to catch their interest; which it did.

"How about I buy that little tape from ya, and I'll give you enough money to cover five raises that this Kendra woman could possibly award…."

I saw the looks on the crew members' faces as they each deliberated the choice to take the money, or deliver the 'goods' to Kendra. When they finally sighed and took the money offer, my heart skipped a few beats as I inwardly cheered with joy. Of course my sense of glee washed away as that damned smirk slid across his mouth. Inuyasha waved the tape in my face, and when I reached for it, he snatched it from my reach causing an audible, "Dammit!" to escape me.

"Ah, ah, ah… You still have that little condition I mentioned…"

"What do you want?"

He slowly placed the tape behind his back, his gaze unwavering from mine. Stepping closer to me, I took a few steps back until my back hit the brick wall of the building behind me. Thankfully, Inuyasha didn't cross into my personal space (though he was dangerously close to doing so) and he leaned down to look at me at eye-level, a dangerous lust in his irises.

"I thought you knew the answer Cutie. I want you…"

My eyes widened, "Me?"

"Yea…" His body met mine and the secure feeling of having my personal space was suddenly squashed.

His free hand pressed against the wall while he leaned in the opposite way as if he was constructing a make-shift cage with his body, keeping me trapped to the bricks.

"Why don't you come over to my office tonight… I'll make it worth your while…"

A surge of angry courage overcame me, and I glared harshly at the man before me, then went to shove him away. Unsurprisingly, he didn't budge from his place. In fact, he came even closer (if that was possible) and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Playin' that game huh? Well I don't think your bastard boyfriend back there would mind seeing this lil' tape…"

Blackmail! He was using _blackmail?_ What exactly is it that I possess that makes me desirable? Look at this pitiful sight; I made a man stoop so low to resort to blackmail just so he can get in my pants one good time.

"I'll have you know, that I am no longer a virgin… So if that's the big attraction, I'm sorry but my love Sesshoumaru has already claimed my body and my heart…" I whispered.

A low and short 'heh' rang through my ears before Inuyasha finally pushed himself off my slightly trembling form. I wanted to sigh with relief, but with his stare still burning on my skin, my lungs couldn't find a comfort zone in this thick cloud of tension.

"You think being de-flowered is gonna keep me from wantin' you in my room? If anything, it saves me the trouble of havin' to be gentle when I make you my woman."

"_Your_ woman? But I told you once, I'm with your bro-"

I cut my sentence short when I eyed the tape in his hands. "Not for much longer if you keep up this behavior…" He said darkly. "No later than 10:30 P.M. If you get there after the fact, consider this tape to be returned to your little agent's desk first thing in the morning."

Before I could protest, he was already walking away. His limo driver had finally pulled up behind him and I could see Kagome Higurashi in the back with a happy smile on her face when she saw Inuyasha. She must have noticed me from the corner of her eye, but when she turned to face me, her expression turned from happy to angry in a matter of seconds. I so desperately wanted to tell Kagome that I wasn't interested in her boyfriend (though he never admits they're together), but the likelihood of him returning that tape to Kendra was too great to ignore; I couldn't take the risk. Not if it meant losing Sesshoumaru's love forever…

If I hadn't already lost it.

Just then I remembered that I needed to get back to my golden-eyed love, and I made a mad dash the rest of the way to his penthouse. Running through the building doors and hopping up the stairs, I nearly tripped over my own feet as I scrambled to his apartment door. Heaving and wheezing violently, my hands snaked up their path to the doorknocker hanging heavily by its hinges. But before I could initiate the first knock, the door swung open and I could see the face of Sesshoumaru looking straight at me wearing an empty expression that I found abnormal… for _him_. He looked so drained. Had I really hurt him that much?

He was dressed in his usual casual-formal attire with his long, flowing hair carefully pulled into a pony. I had caught him just about to leave for work. I cleared my throat to speak since he showed no signs of starting any sort of conversation with me.

"Hi… um… S-Sesshoumaru…" I said in a raspy voice.

"You must want a resignation? Don't worry about paying me back the money; I've always thought it was a terrible rule Kendra had written up."

"N-no… I'm not quitting…"

His blank expression remained unchanged, but Sesshoumaru did continue to look at me with curiosity held in his eyes.

"I-I've decided that… maybe… you and I could… I guess, w-we could be…"

"Hmm?"

"An item…"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru?"

The door slammed in my face and I was left rather dumbfounded. In a fit of rage over the rudeness of his action, I went to throw my fist to the door, but of course that's when the door decided to swing open again and I went flying into the open arms of a man holding a small box. He held me with one arm tightly wrapped around my waist, while his other hand went to open the tiny container with painfully slow movements. My eyes went wide with shock as I stared into the shiny, polished, gold ring with a medium piece of ruby centered atop it.

"Give me your hand Soshi…" He whispered.

I did as I was told, and I watched him slip the piece of jewelry on my pinkie finger. He kissed my neck softly before explaining himself.

"This was a present that I picked up a few nights ago. I was rather shocked when you refused me this morning because I wanted to give you this ring so desperately. I hope you like it…"

"No. I actually hate it." I stated bluntly. I felt him tighten his grip around my waist before I decided to finally laugh at my cruel joke. "Worry not, I love it my love." I said softly.

A deep sigh, not of my own, broke the moment of silence and I felt his lips place themselves gently on the side of my forehead. He released me from his grip before escorting me back inside. He stretched his arms out to the point where a loud pop in his back could be heard followed by a relieved sigh.

"Soshi I'm giving you the day off, though I'm sure you have to go to your bar job correct?"

I nodded my head as I plopped myself on the couch.

"Then I'll see you when you come back." Sesshoumaru leaned over the back of the large sofa so he could get a good look at me. A small smile was present on his features. That same genuine smile he gave me that day he was with Rin.

'_He' s truly happy isn't he?'_ I thought.

A loving smile was returned to him and just before he left, a peck on the cheek was given to me before saying his, 'I love you' and then leaving out the door for the movie set.

My smile slowly faded away as soon as the door closed shut. Little did he know, my mind was going through a mental turmoil. Tonight I had to work sure; I told the truth about that, but was I going? I couldn't… I had made an engagement prior my returning to Sesshoumaru that I was to meet with Inuyasha…

My cell phone sat quietly on the table where I had left it last night, and I picked up the small piece of technology before speed dialing my boss. I had told him that I was taking the night off, though he clearly sounded frustrated with the amount of 'off days' I had been requesting. After about five to ten minutes of begging, he sighed with a hint of aggravation and let me have the night to myself.

The first step had been completed… Now the only thing left to do was go see Inuyasha…

Something I know I will regret.

* * *

**HEY YOU GUYSSS! So I'm here to inform you that these next few chapters will be the last of 'Golden Star Dreams' BUT! I'm also here to inform you that I'm planning out a sequel 'I won't tell you the title because it will literally give away the ending...'**

**Anyways I hope you guys find this chapter and the next few to come just as enjoyable as the others.**

**I'm going to give a shoutout to my reviewers who've followed this story faithfully and I also want to give a shoutout to those who have added 'Golden Star Dreams' to their favorites and alerts list. You all literally gave me the encouragement I needed to continue writing this out to the very end, and for that I thank you!**

**Keep on the lookout for the next installment!**

**Peace! (^^)v**


	16. Golden Star Nightmare pt 2

Golden Star Dreams

Chapter 16: Golden Star Nightmare pt 2

* * *

On normal occasions I would have requested that I take a limo to my desired destination, but seeing that I was trying to keep a low profile, I left by a simple taxi cab asking the driver to take the long way to _Looks_. A hood was over my head, sunglasses hid my eyes from plain sight, and my pants sagged. Sure I didn't look like the girl Inuyasha wanted to so desperately sleep with, because that was my plan; disgust him by sight alone.

I slowly hopped out of the cab and watched with a slight mournful look on my face as my transportation gradually gained its distance from me. Now my eyes focused on the tall building of the most successful modeling agency in the world, knowing full well what awaited me inside. Maybe that's why I felt a little more disgusted with myself that I should have.

My fingers slid across the intercom button to his office hesitating to press on the white push-in device. The thought of Sesshoumaru zipped through my mind and suddenly, I was overcome with a terrible guilt. I shook my head trying to tell myself 'no' and how I shouldn't be here. My place was with my love, who was probably on his way home as I thought… Waiting for me to come home and settle myself in his warm embrace. Damn that Inuyasha… I pressed the button as soon as I realized that time was of the essence.

The loud and harsh buzzing sound rang through the silent night air; his business was located in the more quiet parts of Hollywood – however improbable that may sound. His deep yet gruff voice spoke to me through the tiny speaker box in front of my face and already I felt violated by the way he was talking to me.

"Just the woman who I was waiting for… and only five minutes to spare. Heh, you were really pushing it cutie, I almost had to wrap this little tape in a pretty little envelope…"

I scoffed as I responded with a 'Go to Hell', but of course like a true Kenji brother, Inuyasha was unfazed.

"Hmm… with the heat you're about to feel, I would think you'd go there with me…" He whispered smugly, "Now get your ass up to my office… it's on the top floor."

Though his last statement was a little threatening in tone, I stepped through the now unlocked double doors of the building, walking to the elevator at a painfully slow pace. Whether he could already see me in my rag doll's garb through the cameras now or not; it didn't really matter to me. As long as I looked unappealing to him by the time he suggested… our… rutting and let me go home, I would be completely satisfied.

So I hoped he would let me go…

At the top floor of the dark building, the elevator doors opened to reveal a long hallway leading into the open door of Inuyasha's office, the faint glow of candle lights flickering down the narrow passageway. The scent filling the room was a sensuous smell of men's cologne, which I sadly admit, was a tad bit more arousing than I had expected. I walked through the open door and looked around to see his office empty, but done up to fit the 'romantic' atmosphere. His desk was placed in the middle of the room and to the right was what was believed to be a lounge chair with a camera facing the piece of furniture and a backdrop placed behind the chair. To my left was small bar – safe to say he enjoyed having _a lot_ of women in his office space…

Though my eyes scanned the room from top to bottom, there was still no sign of Inuyasha. Turning around to hopefully make my escape, my dreams were shattered as he emerged from behind the open door, shutting it behind me slowly. His eyes were trained on me, but I could still see the unsatisfied look on his face. Maybe my plan using the outfit worked?

"No denying I'm disappointed Cutie…" He began, "But I won't be for too much longer…"

For a brief moment my confusion showed on my face, but quickly disappeared as Inuyasha slowly advanced toward me grabbing the zipper of my hoodie and pulling it down with a slow and careful pace. I reached up to swat his hand from him, but those golden eyes piercing my soul prevented me from doing so. Once my hoodie was free, Inuyasha slipped it off and let it fall to the floor rather carelessly, exposing my oversized T-shirt that was hiding underneath. His face contorted into an expression of annoyance.

"I'm sick of these games Soshi…" He said lowly. "Either you behave like a good lil' bitch or you can consider that nice relationship with my bro, finished…"

My eyes shot nothing but daggers at him before I complied with his wish to cooperate. Already, his grabby hands were at the hem of my T-shirt tugging on it and pulled it up and over off of me. With my bra-clad chest exposed to his hungry gaze, I felt myself shy away from him as I darted my sights to the floor. A heavy hand took a firm hold of my arm and he pulled me rather gently into him, silently commanding me not to try anything funny.

Lips were soon at my neck greedily taking all the skin around that area he could get. I heard him growl; the same small rumblings that emitted from Sesshoumaru. He reached around with one hand to hook his thumb at the back of my baggy pants, and Inuyasha pulled at my bottoms groaning his plea for me to remove them. All this time, I had not reacted as I would have thought. Instead of my body craving for more of his lips against my flesh, it remained still and slightly unresponsive. The most movement awarded to him was a tiny tremor shaking throughout my form. With an uninterested sigh, I did as he desired and exposed my bare legs to him, now standing in his arms wearing nothing but my bra and underwear.

"Why don't we take this to my couch over there…?" He whispered as he picked me up by my round, pert bottom to carry me over to his desired destination.

I was on my back in a matter of seconds; the ceiling was now in my line of sight. Closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch as he made use of my body, I waited in anticipation for his touch, but it never came. No sooner did I open one eye, however, a clawed index finger traced along my flat stomach starting from the bottom of my breasts to the minimal bit of skin between my belly button and the top of my sex. As he dragged his fingers along my torso, he smirked as he saw my back arch off the lounge chair; my body finally reacting to his touch.

The faint sound of rustling clothes coming from behind me alerted my attention and without a moment more to dwell on my situation, he appeared before me sporting only black boxers and muscles that were rippling with each movement. A fiery hot golden gaze prompted me to look away in extreme shame. He resembled Sesshoumaru so much...

I could do nothing but imagine that this was Sesshoumaru before instead of his brother and it was almost successful until a bright flash of light caught my attention. With my guard down, Inuyasha found this as a perfect opportunity to crawl upon my confused form, eyes unwavering from the source of the white light that once again flashed to capture my guilty face in all its disgusting, shameful, _whorrish_ glory.

His stare was burning through my entire body, right down to my very soul. My mind could only cry out for Sesshoumaru as I day dreamed of seeing his hurt face if he ever found out about this. Suddenly my hand was lifted in the air, a curious Inuyasha peering at the small object wrapped snugly around my pinkie finger. He leaned down, letting my hand go, to kiss my cheek lightly before he came up whisper in my ear.

"Nice little ring you have there. Sesshoumaru buy for ya? Tch, I could get you thousands – no – millions of _diamond_ rings if that is what my woman so desires…"

"I'm not your woman Inuyasha. I've told you this countless of ti-"

He cut me off with a deep kiss, his tongue forcing its way over my teeth to explore my mouth with the enthusiastic muscle. A hand tangled its fingers in my raven locks, pulling my head so my chin was forced upwards.

"No more talk of rejecting me Cutie… You're mine now, and I'll use you as I see fit; especially now that I have new… 'information' about you and I…"

I gasped, "No! Inuyasha! That can _never_ reach my beloved! You hear me? _Never!_" I shouted.

"Then you do as I say…" Was all he simply told me before a hand pushed apart my tightly shut thighs.

His hips were quick to meet mine after he took a brief moment to remove the last few pieces of garb on both of our bodies. Without warning, he pushed into me, sending me into a screaming frenzy of both pleasure that my body refused to ignore… and the pain that I was _already_ cheating on my recently acquired boyfriend.

_Flash_

_Flash_

_Flash_

And the asshole thrusting about atop me had carefully and devilishly planned…

_Blackmail…_

* * *

**So here's this chapter... I hope you guys liked it (although the lemon was extremely diluted). Anywho... my next chapter will be my final one and after that, the sequel to this story will come out (idk when, I'm still in the outlining stage...) Thank you all for reading my story! :D**


	17. Finale: Taking a Detour to Greatness

**Hey, hey hey! So here's the finale chapter to this story and I want to say thank you to those who kept me going with the reviews and the favs and alerts! (This is like the third time I did a shout-out, but who cares! I'm showing my appreciation to those who appreciate this story!) This is also the first story I finished so... yea I'm a little excited to say the least and it's all thanks to you wonderful readers! Well I hope you like the last chapter and keep on the lookout for more works by me! Thanks for reading! :D**

Golden Star Dreams

Finale: Taking a Detour to Greatness

* * *

I lied there underneath the now exhausted Inuyasha trying to catch my breath as he pushed his lips back into the crook of my neck. His claws grazed the skin on my sides, causing me to unwillingly arch my back and push my chest up against his own. A rumbling growl left him, leaving me to wonder what he was thinking. Suddenly my cell phone rang. My heart stopping longer than it should have, I gasped and used my strength to shove the grimy man from atop me and charge for my cell. Just as I sadly predicted, it was Sesshoumaru calling for me. What if he was looking for me at work and found out I wasn't home? Trying to suppress a small tear, I answered as quickly as I could.

"H-Hello?"

"Where are you?" Were the curtly said words that sent shivers down my spine.

'_Should I lie? Tell the truth? Would he understand? …. No! I'm in the arms of his asshole half-brother, of course he would go into a rage?'_

"Soshi?" He whispered again.

"Oh, um… I'm on my way home."

"… Really?"

"Y-Yes. I decided to walk there and back for the evening."

"Isn't it a little late for you to walking at night? It's almost 1: 30 in the morning."

I nearly squeaked in surprise when he gave me the time. 1: 30 A.M.? Gawd, how long did we go at it? But that isn't important. What really mattered was getting home before Sesshoumaru became too suspicious of my whereabouts.

"You're on your way back home correct?" He said interrupting my thought process.

"Yea! I'll be there in no time, ok? No need to worry."

"Hmm… I was thinking I would come get you from where you are. I'll feel much better knowing you're with me than walking around defenseless. You are a woman after all…"

"…Ok! See ya then. Love you bye!"

"By-"

_Click._

I jumped to my feet and ran around frantically looking for my clothes while Inuyasha watched me from afar. His head was propped up on his arms as he remained lying on his side, a smirk on his face. I glared at him but made no attempt to speak my mind out of fear that if I did, I would sorely regret it. He had dirt on me… proof of my adultery, though forced. As I finished putting on the last of my clothing, I heard the quiet rustling on his couch indicating movement. Inuyasha merely stared at me with another hungry gaze before he decided to speak.

"You're coming back tomorrow right?" He asked with a wide grin.

"…"

"Then it's a date."

My teeth slid against one another with sheer anger by his comment. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to ruin my life if given the reason; no matter how minor said 'reason' was. If I even so much as tried to refuse him, he'd expose me in the next instant. Scoffing, I turned around and left from his office in a mad hurry to meet with Sesshoumaru before he realized which direction I was actually coming from.

To my fortune, I made it to the street that was part of my route back home just before I saw the limo make its way around the corner. In the back as expected was my beloved who seemed a bit irritated by sight of me. Oh Gawd? Is he suspicious of me already? With a quick sigh and a fake smile plastered on my face, I crawled in the back and sat across from him.

"How was work?" He said no sooner did I settle in the car.

I slightly jumped from the question, only because I knew I was about to lie… to his face…

"It was tiring…" I said quietly.

"Hmm… explains the hair doesn't it?"

Running my fingers through my locks, it occurred to me that I never had a chance to straighten my hair before coming to meet up for the ride. This was strike one…

"Uh… yea. It explains the hair… I was extremely stressed and I might have messed up my hair in the process… heh, y'know?"

"…" He merely nodded.

~~~(-.-)Inuyasha's POV in 3rd person (-.-)~~~

He slowly walked inside the door of his own penthouse closing it behind him as quietly as he could. The high-end apartment was eerily quiet, so he was hoping that it could remain that way until he got to his room. Of course he wouldn't be so lucky.

Kagome popped her head over the couch as he passed by, clicking on the table lamp next to her. She caught his attention and with arms angrily folded over each other, Kagome walked furiously over to her bastard boyfriend who was putting her through so much pain.

"Huh, so you're awake… Goodnight." Inuyasha said with annoyance in his words.

"Don't talk to me like that you ass!" Kagome shouted. She was going to give it to him this time. It was now or never, and she refused to be his doormat any longer.

"First Kikyou and now this Soshi bitch! How much pain do you wish to put me through before you realize that you're supposed to love ME! KA-GO-ME!"

He could see her tears begin to stream down her cheeks, but Inuyasha could honestly care less. With the woman screaming and blubbering non-stop, all he wanted to do was to be done with her. With a shrug, Inuyasha turned from the irate Kagome and started to walk back to his room, but the still screaming model placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What am I here for Inuyasha? You tell me you love me behind closed doors only to turn around and spit on our relationship in public! Why do I repulse you so? Do I me-"

"Now you know how it feels." He finally said before turning to glower at the stunned Kagome. "Anyways, get ready for next week when we take our trip to New York. Oh… and in the morning call Soshi and let her know that I won't need her 'services' during that time either. Now… Good. The Hell… Night."

He left her and all she could hear after a few moments of dead silence, was the slamming and faint clicking of a locked door. She covered her face to bawl her brown eyes out as she fell to her knees feeling defeated. The prick used her adulteries against her… _again._ How many times did she have to say she was sorry and grovel at his feet before he would forgive the poor model.

'_It's his fault in the first place…'_ She thought sadly, but her sorrow would soon turn to a boiling rage, _'Soshi Ariko WILL pay...'_

~~~(^^) _Back to Soshi!_~~~

The rest of my week had been… draining, to say the least…

Between keeping my boyfriend Sesshoumaru 'happy' and 'servicing' his grimy half-brother, my body screamed with relief when I realized that I had one more day of juggling my body around before my reprieve would come.

But of course, relief didn't automatically mean happiness. I was still feeling a horrible amount of guilt in my heart and the more I thought about it, the worse I felt… My conscience was screaming for me to just confess; telling me it'll be alright in the long run; that my release from Inuyasha's grasp is to be up-front with Sesshoumaru… And even if he never wants to see me again…

At least I won't have to go back to his younger brother…

Walking into the living room, I saw him watching a bit of television, his golden eyes fixated on a movie. He looked up to me with his normally stoic face, and with small smile, I sat down next to him. Strangely enough, Sesshoumaru extended an arm out for me so I could rest my head on his chest. With a huge sigh, I looked up to him but before I could open my mouth to speak, he beat me to the punch.

"So I've been thinking." He started.

"Abouuut?"

"About you and your dream to be an actress."

"Oh? What about it?"

"A few days ago, Kendra had told me that I'll be flying to New York to work on this new apocalyptic-type movie. We'll be there for at least a year or so…"

With a raised eyebrow, I wriggled myself from his arm to get a better view of his face. _'New York?'_ I thought rather happily.

"Around the same time there should be auditions for this Broadway play that I think you should attend." Suddenly he took one of my hands and kissed it. "I know I haven't really been teaching you much, so I'm hoping that this could make up for it. If you get a part in the play, no matter how small, I'll _actually_ hold my end of the bargain and teach you a thing or two about acting."

Unable to contain my instant excitement, I nearly tackled Sesshoumaru in a giant embrace; my arms squeezing the life out of him by his neck. With ease, he uncoiled my arms and plopped me back down on my seat before landing a sweet kiss on my lips. I could already see it: Me, center stage and giving the best damn performance that the audience has never witnessed in their entire lives; hoards of bouquets of roses all at my dressing room; envious looks from the lesser talented and my name in the New York lights! But it did seem a little bittersweet…

All my life I wanted to be a famous Hollywood actress. I breathed, thought, and lived for 'The Town of Stars', worked my butt off just to get an apartment that was merely _next_ to Hollywood. My dreams… all were centered on that one shining city… Ironically, it seemed as if my dreams would come true at the opposite side of the country, and I had to giggle quietly to myself.

I guess my next step to achieving greatness is sacrificing one life for another…

Time to take a detour to New York!

...Wait... NEW YORK!

That's where... _he's... _supposed... to be...

No good can come of this...

~~~(^^)End(^^)~~~

* * *

**Whelp the Golden Star Crew is headed to New York! Sorry the finale was so short, but I figured I could save some of the material for the sequel when they're actually _in_ New York :3 Now I know the ending was rather... not as epic... BUT this is a learning curve for when I finish out the next story! New Characters and more wacked-out drama coming your way! Keep on the lookout guys and thanks for reading 'Golden Star Dreams'!**

**(^^)^ Bye~**


End file.
